Rejected Confession
by bubblypandarie
Summary: Natsu and lucy's relationship have always been good , but ever since lisanna came back (this is a diff story line from fairy tail ) , natsu has been talking to lisanna more than to lucy . Lucy feels hurt as whenever she asks to go missions with natsu , he'll go with lisanna only . Then one day , when lucy confesses to him , he said that he loves lisanna .. but does he really ?
1. Chapter 1

" Luce! Come on , you're so slow ."

" Natsuuuu~ Let's take a break... "

" Tsk .. okay ."

Lucy sat down on a rock and searched her bag pack for her water bottle. She took out her bottle and realised that it was empty . She sighed and said," Empty bottle.." The cat sat down on the same rock and said," Gosh , lucy . Were you so hot that you had to finish your whole water in an instant?" She replied," Shuddap ! You were one who drank my water , weren't you ?! " Happy giggled . Lucy sighed once again . Natsu leaned in towards lucy's face and looked right her eyes . Lucy blushed and punched him , causing him to fly away . She said ," W-What's that f-for .." Natsu grinned and said ," Teasing you 3 ." -Lucy blushed harder- " Anyway , do you want my water ?" Lucy accepted his offer and drank his water . He then said ," Actually ... Luce... " She looked at him after she finished his drink . She replied,"Hmm?"

" I..."

" What ?"

" I.. I... SPIT IN THE WATER MUAHHAAHAHAHAHA."

" WHUT YOU ASSHOLE." She then kicked him and he flew away .

" Haha. Come'on , let's go back to the guild ."

They then continued on their journey back to fairy tail . When they got off the train , Natsu was still dizzy from his ride and felt like vomitting . Lucy said ," Natsu .. come on . We're in magnolia already , I don't want to carry you all the way back ." He barely stood up and walked to lucy .

"Natsu ...?"

"Luce..."

" W-what ..?"

" I ... "

"I need you ..." Lucy blushed.

" W-what?"

" I need you .. to .. get .. me fire.." Then he collapsed on her shoulders . Her heart was beating really fast . Happy teased ,"You liiiiiiiiiiike Natsu ." He giggled . Lucy replied ," SHUDAPP YOU CAT !" Lucy got some fire for Natsu to eat . Then, they walked back to the guild . When they arrived, Natsu kicked the door open and said ," WE'RE BACK ! " Only to find everybody crowding around in front of the bar . Everybody looked at them .Then, Natsu spotted a white coloured hair girl . Happy got on the ground , and said with eyes wide open ," Lisanna...?" Tears dropped down their cheeks. Then , they ran to her saying ," LISANNA !" They hugged her ,crying . Lucy thought," Lisanna..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy thought," Lisanna ...?" Lisanna hugged them back with tears in her eyes and said ," Natsu..! Happy..! I missed you both soo much ! " After a while of hugging , Lisanna said," Ah.. you must be Lucy-san.. Thanks for taking care of Natsu for me ..! Now, I can take care of them once again.. Natsu .. I can be on your team right ..?" Natsu grinned and replied ," Of course ! " Lucy thought ," ...Why.. do I feel like something's being taken away from me ... and I didnt take care of natsu for her . "

A month later

Lucy sighed and looked at the pinkette talking to lisanna happily . She thought ," .. It hurts .. at my chest area .. Watching him so happy with her , it hurts .. " After Lisanna came back , Natsu has not been talking to lucy as frequent as last time . He also only goes on missions with Lisanna . Lucy looked sad almost everyday , but she looks happiest whenever natsu talked to her . But those conversations only last for a few minutes as lisanna cuts in on their conversation and talks about something lucy does not know . Lucy sighed again and put her head down on the table . Then , Happy walked over to her on the table and patted her .

" Happy ..? Haha .. why did you pat me on the head .."

" Lucyy... you look really down these days .. are you okay..?"

" Yeah .. i'm fine.."

" Is it because Natsu doesn't talk to you as much now ..?"

" .. Well .. "

" It'll be fine . I'll talk to you if he doesn't , you have me ."

Happy smiled at Lucy , she hugged him . Happy suggested ," How about we ask him for a job request ? Like the old times we can go on jobs together ." Lucy nodded her head and went to look for a easy job . She found one and went to Natsu.

" What's up ,Luce ?"

" Errr.. Wanna go on this job together ?" She showed him the job request .

" Hmmm .. this looks nice but .. I'm already going on a job with Lisanna tomorrow .. Sorry."

" Ahh ... it's okay.. haha . "

Lucy looked at Happy and shook her head . She walked over to Happy and sat down . She said," Guess I'll go on this job alone ."

Happy shook his head and said ," I'll accompany you ,Lucy . " She smiled at the exceed . Happy asked ," Ne , Lucy , you like Natsu , right ?" She open her eyes wide , covered Happy's mouth and ran to her house . Once she got there , she put happy down and said ," Happy ! How could you say that out loud , you stupid cat !"

" Hehe."

" Don't 'hehe' me , you cat !"

" But you do , right ?" Lucy blushed .

" ..."

" See , you do !"

" Fine ! I do ! "

" Ever thought about confessing to him ? "

" .. Even if I did , I can't now . Because Lisanna's there to dicturb us whenever we were talking . It's obvious they like each other . "

" Hmm? It looks like Natsu's in love with you though .."

" Wha- ! How ? "

" Well , he always saves you when you're in danger , and gave you his drink the other time . "

" HE SPIT IN IT !"

" He didn't , he was just teasing you ."

" Oh .. really .." Lucy blushed .

She thought ," When's he going off for his job..?" Happy said ," I bet you're thinking what time he's gonna go off ? Around .. 15 mins . " Lucy stood up and ran to the train station .When she reached , there was 5 mins left . She saw Natsu and ran to him panting . Natsu said ," L-Lucy ..?Oh lisanna , go up first . " Lucy kept trying to catch her breath .

" Lucy ..? What are you doing here ..?"

" I ... needed to .. tell you something .." Just then , Happy flew to where Lucy was .

" What is it ?"

" ... I .. I .. I love you , Natsu .." Natsu's face darkened .

"..."

" .. Natsu .. ?"

" Sorry , Luce. But I love lisanna , I .. can't accept your feelings . " He got on the train . Tears continue to flow down Lucy's cheek . Happy said ," Lucy ..." Natsu thought ," Dang , why does it feel so wrong rejecting Lucy .." Happy said ," Don't worry , Lucy . I'll go after him . " He flew into the train as the train started moving . Lucy broke down into tears and her legs gave out . After a long time of crying , she got back home .

After Natsu got off the train , and got into his senses , Happy said ," Natsu ! Why did you reject lucy ..! I thought you loved her , do you not ?! You should know she loves you very much but-" Natsu said ," Happy , I love lisanna . If you thought I loved lucy , then maybe you're just stupid . " Happy's tail dropped , as that was the first time Natsu called Happy stupid seriously and not in a joking manner . Happy said ," Natsu , you're so mean ! " Happy then flew away , with tears in his eyes . Lisanna said ," Natsu .. even if you're annoyed , how could you say that ? " Natsu replied ," I .. don't know ..anymore .. lisanna.." He leaned on her shoulder .


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time by the time happy got back to magnolia . He flew in Lucy's room by her window , and snuggled in with her . Lucy woke up by all the snuggling , she realised that Happy was crying so she hugged him tight and went back to sleep .

Lucy got up and prepared fish for Happy . After that , she went to get ready for the day . When she got out of the bath , Happy was already nibbling on his fish . Lucy asked ," What happened yesterday ? You were crying when you snuggled with me . " She looked at him , his face was a face that was filled shock and fear . She then said," It's okay if you don't want to share . I'm fine with it ." Then , Happy said ," Natsu ... he .. called me .. stupid .." Lucy thought ," Even if Natsu was annoyed .. he shouldn't have called him that ... " Then she hugged Happy and comforted him . Then she said ," Come on , finish your fish . We gotta go to the guild . "

Natsu and Lisanna finished their job in a day , so they were walking home because Natsu wanted to . Then , Lisanna said ," Ne, Natsuu~ Let's .. rest for awhile. " Natsu replied ," Okay then , since you're so slow . " Lisanna said ," My bottle's empty , give me yours ." Natsu replied," Oh okay . Geez you finish your water so fast , Lucy . I gotta buy you like a bigger bottle next time ." Lisanna froze . Natsu looked at her and asked," Lis , what's wrong ?" She replied ," Natsu .. you .. just called me ... Lucy .." Her face blackened . Natsu said," Ah .. Gomen .. I'm just so used to this .. Give me some time , will'ya?" She smiled and nodded her head .

Lucy and Happy went to the guild together . She went to the request board and picked a job . Then , she asked ," Happy , how about this job ?" Happy picked a job and showed it to her . He said ," Nah , let's do this instead ." It was an S class quest . She said ," Geez , happy ! Can't you get something more easier ! I'm not nat- I mean I'm not that powerful okay ?" Happy said ," Tsk , fine.. How about this ? You could do this ." He picked a job that was $500,000 Jews . It was stated ," Become a maid for a day as a disguise and catch some robbers that rob the council's house ." Lucy said ," Happy .. This .. means we get to go to the council's house ?! Happy , you're a genius !" She smiled and hugged him .

Then she went to Mirajane and said ," Mira , we want to do this job ." Just then , the door was kicked open and Natsu said ," WE'RE BACK!" Mira said ," Welcome back . Lucy , why don't you ask natsu to go on this with you ? " Lucy replied ," He won't go with me , that's for sure . " Mira said ," Then how about you ask gray ? I won't let you go on this mission unless you ask the both of them . You need someone else with you on this mission . I promise i'm not saying that you're weak . It's just that-" Lucy replied ," I get it , Mira . Okay , i'll ask them ." Lucy walked over to natsu and lisanna who were eating and asked ," Natsu .. wanna go on this mission ? " Natsu just kept eating and said ,"(munch)(munch)no(munch) LIS THIS IS REALLY GOOD , RIGHT ?!" Lucy thought ," .. N-natsu .. he .. tried to tell me no but tried to make me think he's ignoring me .." Then , Happy walked over to Lucy and said ," Lucy , I asked gray . He says that he'll go with us . " Lucy said ," Oh okay . Did you tell Mira ? "

" Yeah , " Happy replied.

" Yo , lucy ," Gray said .

"Yo," Lucy replied .

" We leave first thing in the morning , okay?"

" Yeah," Lucy and Happy replied .

Next Morning

" Happy, come on stop taking your own sweet time to eat your fish . We're gonna be late . "

"Mmmokay"

Then , they went to the train station . When they arrived , Gray said," You're LATE ! " Lucy said," Ah .. sorry sorry ..." Then , Gray blushed and said," I-it's .. okay ..." Lucy thought ," Why's his face red ..? " Then gray said ," The train's here , let's go . "

On the way

Lucy said ," Ne, Gray. your Ice Make Magic.. will it melt ?"

"Well, if i stain it with my blood , it won't."

" Then can you make fairy tail's insignia with your blood and make it into a necklace for me ?"

" Oh .. sure . But why ? "

" Just because." She smiled at gray while stroking the sleeping exceed . Gray blushed and made the necklace in an instant and gave it to her . Lucy said," Thanks :)"


	4. Chapter 4

After 2 months

Natsu and lisanna became partners and often when on missions together while Lucy,Gray and Happy became a team . There were rumors going around saying that Lucy was weak and only relied on Gray to do the missions , which was not true. She did half and he did half . But when he was facing a powerful opponent , she would assist him in battle . Natsu and lucy have not been talking to each other for the whole 2 months as well as natsu and happy . Then one day , Lisanna came to where Lucy and Happy were sitting . Happy said ," Oh hello , lisanna ." and continued eating his fish . Lisanna said ," Lucy-san , can we talk ..?" Lucy replied ," Erm.. Sure .." She brought lucy to the back of the guild , outdoors .

"Lisanna .. what did you want to talk about ?"

" .. Lucy-san .."

" .. ?.."

" I have been keeping this , and I just cannot keep it with myself .."

" What's wrong ..? "

" Natsu has been talking bad about you behind your back ..'

" I don't see what's wrong with that . Everyone's been doing that to me . "

" But .. he told me that he's disgusted by you ."

" ..what ..?"

" He tells me that you keep looking at him and he thinks that's creepy and disgusting . He says it's like you are stalking him ."

" ..."

" And he tells me he thinks that you are weak .. that you only rely on gray to fight . He also told me that ... he hopes .. for .."

"..."

" You to get out of his face . "

Lucy thought," What's .. with this .. N-natsu actually said those things... he hopes that I get out of his face ... ?! It really hurts .. Crap .. I want to cry ..! I want to cry ..! BUT I WON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF HER . Especially her . " Lisanna said," I'm sorry but I really couldn't keep it to myself .. " Then she walked away . Lucy's legs gave out and she fell onto the ground crying .

Lisanna thought ," Hmpf! Hopefully she gets out of his face forever !" She walked to natsu and started acting . She hugged him tightly and said ," Natsu ... Lucy .. just told me off ... She told me to get out of her face and that I disgust her ... She said that I wasn't worthy to be your girlfriend ... !" Then Natsu got really angry and wanted to beat lucy up but he didnt really want to either . Lisanna said," I only need you ... You are my everything .. Natsu I love you.." Then natsu pushed lisanna at his arms' length but still grabbed her . He said ," Me too ." He pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth . After breaking off the kiss , he teased ," Your lips are as soft as ever .3"

Lucy's tears wouldn't stop flowing out . Happy thought ," Hmm where's lucy ? I better go find her ." Then he went around the guild inside and outside and finally found her . When he saw her , he was about to call out to her when he realised that she was crying non-stop . Happy ran to her and asked ," Lucy ..! What's wrong? What happenned ?" He comforted her afterwards .

An hour later

"Ne , lucy , why did you cry ..?"

" Happy .. It's .. nothing .."

" Lucy ..."

" Happy .. I .. I'm gonna leave the guild . "


	5. Chapter 5

Happy asked ," ..Lu..cy...? What do you mean you are going to leave the guild ...?" His tail dropped .

"Everybody here says that i'm weak .. That I've only been relying on gray ... I'm weak .."

" Lucy ! You know that's not true ! "

" But ... "

" Well , if you're leaving , I AM GOING WITH YOU !"

" Happy.. I feel that you should stay here and you know .. make up with natsu .. " She cupped her hands and put it on his cheek , smiling warmly .

" But- .. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO ! " Happy started crying .

" I'll be fine ... Don't cry .. I'll miss you .. "

Back in the guild

Lucy walked through the hallway with her darkened face . Natsu was glaring at her , then he realized her red eyes. He thought ," Lucy .. Has she been crying ..? What's this feeling ..? It hurts ... But shouldn't Lisanna be crying instead as she was the one insulted ? Perhaps did she lie- No, she wouldn't . I trust her . Maybe Lucy made herself cry and acts later saying that Lisanna insulted her . " Lucy walked to mirajane and asked ," Mira , where's master ?" Mirajane replied ," He's in his office .. Lucy , are you okay .. ? " Then Lucy walked to the master's room after saying 'Thanks' . She knocked on the door and opened the door . Master was talking Laxus , he said ," Oh , Lucy . What brings you here ? Laxus , excuse us ." Laxus then got out of the room . Lucy said ," Master ... I .. "

" What's wrong , child ? "

" Master .. I am going to leave the guild ..."

" WHAT..! "

" ..."

" Why must you do this , my child ..?"

" Master .. I have been called weak .. numerous times.. now that I've formed a guild with Gray, they say that I've been relying on him ... and let him fight alone while I don't do anything . I ... really feel that I am weak and I've been told to get out of people's face .. I ... I'm sorry master... "

" Who told you that !?"

" That ... "

" It's okay if you don't tell me . I'll find out myself and punish them ."

" Please don't ! If you find out somehow... please don't punish them ..."

" Child ... I understand , but you are going to come back ..right ..?"

" Of course , master .. This is my home . "

" Now get out ..!"

" Goodbye .. master .."

" Get out I .. say .. !" His voice was shivering and it was obvious he was trying to hold back his tears .

She got out of the room , and thought ," Master .. sorry .. " She wiped her tears and walked down to the ground floor . She walked out confidently of the doors but her heart was filled with regret and sorrow . Everyone was staring at her , so she turned around , smiled and waved goodbye . Then she went off . As she walked , she held the ice necklace that Gray made for her .

Just right before Lucy walked out of the guild

Natsu thought ," Lucy .. she's going out of the guild at this timing ?! " Lucy walked out , turned behind and smiled and waved goodbye . Natsu thought ," What's wrong with her ? Well , Luce has always been weird . But .. why do I feel like she's not gonna come back tomorrow ..?" Just then , Master stood on the second floor and said ," I have an important announcement to make ! " Natsu asked ," What is it , Gramps ? " Master replied," L-lucy .. She's going to leave the guild because of your useless rumors saying that she's weak . And that someone that told her to get out of someone's face . She told me not to punish that someone , so I will not "- Gray ran out of the guild-" punish him/her . That's all . "

Lucy took out a big bag to put her stuff in and pack . Happy kept asking ," Lucy , do you really have to go ..? Can't I follow ..?" Lucy replied ," Happy , I'm not going because I want to . I need to go and become stronger . And there will be sleepless nights as well as lack of food . So if you follow me , you won't get to eat any of your beloved fish. And I really don't want you to starve because of me . " Happy replied ," Well , I feel the same , I don't want you to starve . " As lucy continued packing , she replied, " I'll find a way to eat somehow ." Then Gray kicked her door open .

"Gray ... I guess you've heard -" Gray hugged her .

" Gray liiiiiiiikes you , Lucy ," Happy said .

" Shuddap , cat ! Gray ...?"

" Don't go ! Stay here with me ." Lucy blushed .

" G-gray ..I .. need to go .. I can't just keep relying on your power ... "

" But ..! "

" Gray .. I'll miss you too , okay ? " Then Gray blushed. Lucy gently pushed him away and continued packing . Gray asked ," When are you leaving ..?" She replied ," First thing in the morning . " GRay asked again ," I can send you off , right ? " She replied ," Of course !"

Next morning

"Bye ! " Lucy said and waved to them . She wanted to get on the train when natsu pulled her back . Lucy said ," Natsu ..! What are you doing here ? I need to go in 5 mins . "

" Where are you going ?"

" I'm leaving ! You should know ." She frowned and looked away from gaze .

" But you haven't solved me and happy's conflict ! Where do you think you are going ?"

" You should solve it yourself ! You were the one being a jerk and calling your best friend stupid just cause you were annoyed by my confession ! You should apologize! Let go of my arm ! " She tried to fling his hand away but he held on .

" Why are you like this to me ?"

" What ? Now that I'm finally going , you don't want me to ?"

" Wha-"

" I'm finally gonna get out of your face , so let go you jerk ." She flung his hand and he let go this time . Natsu thought ," She's _finally_ gonna get out of my face ..? It sounds like .. _I_ was the one who told her to get out of people's face ... It hurts ... What's this feeling .. For the first time .. it hurts so much here..." He put his hand on his chest .


	6. Chapter 6

As Lucy sat on her seat , she thought about what he said .

 _Why are you like this to me ?_

" _It's because you told me to get out of your face , you asshole .._ ,"she thought . Then the train started moving . Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought ," I'm really gonna miss everyone ..."

Half a year later

Lucy said ," Open Gate of the Archer Key . Sagittarius ! "

"Moshi-Moshi ! What do need , Lucy-sama ?"

" Oh , get me two of those fish . "

" Yes ,moshimoshi!"

" Yes, hello .."

He held up his arrow and bow , and shot the water . Then he took the fishes that were shot with the arrow . Sagittarius said ," Here you go , Lucy-sama .Moshimoshi !" Lucy took the fishes and said ," Thank you , Sagittarius . You may go back now ." He replied ," Glad to be of service . Moshi-moshi !" He disappeared . Lucy then set up a fire and grilled one of the fishes . After grilling , she ate it . By the time she finished , it was late at night . She thought ," Happy must be sleeping now .. I'll go to his house now then ."

Occasionally , she would travel all the way back and put a fish in natsu and happy's house for happy to eat . But she would only put it at night so she wouldn't get found out . She stood in front of their house and smiled at the 'Natsu and Happy ' sign . Seeing that they slept together , she figured that they already made up . She went in the house after spraying a lot of perfume on her . She figured that natsu could smell her scent so she put a different scent on herself . She quiet walked in and put the fish on the table gently . As she was going to walk out , she saw Natsu , Lisanna and Happy sleeping together . Happy slept on the extreme right , Natsu slept on the extreme left so Lisanna slept in the middle . Lucy thought ," _It hurts seeing them sleep together .. I need to get out of here ..!_ " Just then , Natsu grabbed her wrist . She turned around to see if he was awake , but he was sleeping . He mumbled in his sleep ," Where .. do you .. think you're going... lu..cy ... must .. you .. leave ... I should have .. held you back ..." Then Lucy gently removed his hand off hers . She whispered ," Dream of Lisanna , not me . " Then she turned and went for the door . She then went on her journey to get even stronger .

Next morning

*Yawns* Lisanna said ," Natsu , you're finally awake . Come on , breakfast's ready . Oh , and the fish for Happy came ." As Natsu yawned again , he put in hand on his mouth . Then he smelled a familiar scent on his hand . " _Lu..cy_.. _? I .. smell Lucy's scent on my .. hand ..No way .. must be my imagination..._ " He stared at his hand , so Lisanna asked ," What's wrong ? Something wrong with your hand ? Let me see ." She grabbed his hand and checked it . Still holding it , she said ," Nothing's wrong , so why ..?" Natsu then hugged her and she blushed .

" W-what's wrong ...?"

" I.. had that dream again .. "

" That dream ? ... The dream about what Lucy said to you before she left ..?!"

" Yeah .. It's like .. even though I did nothing to her .. I .. feel guilty .."

" ... J-Just forget about it . Don't think about any other girl other than me okay ?"

" ... But - Okay ..." Lisanna smiled and said ," Come on , eat your breakfast . Happy's already started ." As Happy nibbled on his fish , he thought ," I know for sure who brought this . It's Lucy . She's the one who would do this ."

Lucy walked deep into the woods to find a nice and peaceful place to meditate to increase her magic power . Then she found a waterfall . She thought ," It's nice and peaceful here .. I guess here'll do . " She put her things down , sat on a rock and started meditating . After 5 hours of meditating , she stopped . It was around evening , so she thought she'd better go find some food . As she picked up her belt that held her whip and key pouch , she heard a noise coming from a bush .

" Who's there ?! " Lucy said as she whipped her whip.

" .. He..lp .." " _Gray ..? That voice is strangely familiar to his ._.," Lucy thought .

" G-Gray ..? Is that .. you ..?"

" .. He ..lp .. me .. please .." The voice said as it went fainter . Lucy walked over to the bush where the voice came from . She kneeled down and looked around . Then , she saw a bruised , dirty hand and so she held the hand and pulled the hand . She managed to pull the whole body out . She said ," Gray ..!? Gray .. what are you doing he..re .." -Lucy got a shock as gray's body had bruises , scratches and blood on the stomach- " Oh my god ! Gray ..! What happened .. ?! This can't do .. for now , I'm bringing you with me ."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy carried Gray on her back , but he was too heavy so she fell on the ground for the fifth time . "Ahh .. crap I have no energy to carry him anymore .. It's still too far from here .." Her knees were dirty and cut as she kept falling down , she sighed . She swept the dirt off her knees and stood up . Then , she said ,"Open Gate of the Maidens , Virgo ! "

" Yes , hime ? Time for punishment ?"

" Uhh , no . Can you please get some medicine and bandages for gray ? Thanks . "

" Yes , hime ." She drilled into the ground . Lucy crossed her legs as she sat on the ground . Then , she used her thigh as a pillow for Gray's head . He was sweating a lot , so she tore her clothing and took out her bottle . She shook Gray and said ," Gray .. wake up .. sorry but .. I need your help ." -Gray opened his eyes slightly and put his cupped hand on Lucy's cheek slowly. She blushed- " G-gray ..? I .. need your ice .." She put her bottle in front of his face . He slowly raised his hand , grabbed the bottle and made ice on the outside . Then , he lost unconsciousness . Lucy widened her eyes and said ," G-gray? Gray..!" Just then , Virgo drilled the ground up . Lucy said ," Virgo ! You're back ! Come here , I need you to bandage his wound , can you do that for me ? " Virgo replied ," Yes , hime ." Virgo started to tend to his wound while Lucy poured water on her torn clothing and folded in a rectangle shape . Then , she wiped his sweat then poured the ice water and put it on his forehead . Lucy asked ,"Virgo , are you done ? " -As Lucy was looking at Virgo , she didn't notice that Gray woke up . Gray held her hand , so Lucy looked at Gray- " G-gray ..? Are you awake ..? You fainted just now , do you feel fine ?"

" .. Lu..cy..? Is .. that .. really .. you ..?"

" Gray ..."

" I .. I .. mi..ssed.. you .." Then he became unconscious again . Lucy wanted to say his name but thought that it was best to let him rest for now . Virgo said ," He liiiiiiiiikes you , hime " Lucy replied,"VIRGO ! DON'T COPY THAT CAT ! You doing that .. only makes me miss him more ..." Virgo said ," I'm terrible sorry , time for punishment ? " Lucy replied ," It's okay .. Can you do me a favor ? Help me carry Gray back to my place . " Virgo said ," Yes, hime . But will you be fine ? Your knees are hurt from falling down just now . "

" Well .. I think I'll be able to make it there somehow .. ahh .. ahh ACHOO ! "

" Hime , please call horologium . He will help you be warm and prevent your knees from hurting ."

" I'll be fine ... I can't keep relying on you guys . " Then , Loke appeared out of nowhere and carried Lucy bridal-style . Lucy asked ," L-Loke?! W-what are you doing ..?! " Loke replied ," Don't be stubborn and listen to virgo . Well , since i'm already here , I might as well carry you back . " Loke somehow managed to take his jacket out and put it over Lucy . Half way there , she was already asleep .

Before Lucy found Gray

Gray finished his job , so he was walking home deep in the woods . "Well well well , who do we have here ? "said a voice . Gray immediately recognized whose voice it was . Gray said ," Flora . " She looked at him and smirked . Gray stared in her eyes with his cold eyes . She was sitting on a tree branch , swinging her legs . Gray asked , " What do you want . For you to come all the way here for me, you must want something . " Flora plucked a flower , smelled it and said with a smiled ," Revenge . " -She jumped down the tree in her flowery outfit- " Since you defeated me without leaving a trace , I'm here .. " -Then , a lot of guys jumped out and stood beside her- " with my whole guild . " Gray replied," So , you want another battle ? And I see there are quite a few people in your guild . I see about .. 30 ? Okay . I accept . " Then the guys flew at Gray . Gray said ," Ice make , Floor ! " The ground froze and all the men slipped and fell .

" Tch . Go forth , my flowers ! " She put her hand out , pointing at Gray .

" Ice make , Shield !" A wall of ice appeared in front of him , blocking the flowers' attack .

" That ice make magic of yours is _really_ annoying . Tch ."

" Well ? Are we still continuing the fight ? I ain't scared of someone I defeated before ! " Then , The men continued running at him . Gray said ," Ice make , Lance ! " The men tried their magic on him but all got defeated in the end . Gray said ," Is the one behind you involved in this fight ? " Flora said ," Yes, he is my partner . You didn't get to meet him the other time as he was on another mission . He is quite the assistant . Iver . " Then , Iver walked and stood beside of Flora . Flora said ," Did yoy take a good look at his magic ? " Iver nodded his head . Gray thought ," What the .. I don't feel any magic from this guy . " Iver said ," Flora , his thoughts are : He doesn't feel any magic from me . " Flora looked at Iver and kissed his cheeks . She said ," Thanks , darling . Tell me what he's gonna do okay ? Then , I may give do you a favour tonight okay ..?" Then she looked back at gray , Gray thought ," Gross . "  
" Rose thorn ! "  
" Ice make , sheild ! Ice make , Lance !" -He jumped up on a tree , and realize that Flora was already up there . Gray thought ," It's that guy . It seems he's like cobra . But he didn't say anything to her .. Could it be ..! Maybe he has telepathy skills like Warren ..! Crap ." Then , flora looked at Iver , then at Gray . She said ," Oh .. so you've figured it out .. But ..! There's still oneeee point you haven't figured out . " Then , she called out her flowers again .  
" Ice make, Hammer ! "  
" Roses , grow up and injure him _badly_. " She shed a tear on her hand and sprinkled it around her . Then roses grew out of the ground and grew into very big roses . They shot thorns at Gray . He said ," Ice make- Urgh ! " He got kicked by Iver , from the back . Apparently , Iver's strength was 2/3 of erza's strength . As gray got hit from the back , he also got hit from the front by the roses's thorns . Gray was on the ground , and blood cane out of his mouth . He wiped his blood and thought ," Dang, I was too concentrated on her magic , I forgot that guy was there too . I shouldn't let my guard down . And it seems like he has to hear whatever I finish saying first then tell her . Well , before he finishes mind-speaking with her , I'll finish her off . " Then flora looked at Iver . Gray thought ," Now ! " He said ," Ice make ! Prison ! " He made a prison with himself and Flora locked inside so that Iver wouldn't interfere . Gray said ," Ice blade ! Seven slice dance !" He attacked her with all the power he has . But she didn't get injured .  
" Wha-"  
" Oh my dear , perhaps you forgot what mindspeak is about . You see , dear Iver stopped listening to your thought after you said you'd attack me when I was distracted . He shared telepathy and told me you were going to attack me soon so i was prepared for it . And , dear . This prison . Iver could break it down with one strike ."  
" Tch . I was careless . Ice make .. ICE GEYSER !" Gray froze the ground in front of him, and created a tower of ice spikes that impaled Flora , greatly damaging her. Then , she dropped on the ground . Flora shared mindspeak with Iver ," Dear , since he defeated me twice , just injure him badly and erase his memories . " Then Iver walked to Gray and punched him in the stomach . Gray shouted in pain . Once again , blood came out of his mouth . He said ," Ice make , Ice .. Bringer ! " He went forth to slash Iver with the two swords in his hand , but Iver used his left hand to break one of the sword , while he used his right hand to hold the sword . Iver took the sword out if Gray's hand and put it right through his stomach . Gray spit a lot of blood and dropped on the ground . "M-my roses ... attack .. him .." The roses once again attacked the injured man . Then , Gray lost unconsciousness . Iver chanted a spell and erase all of his memories .  
An hour later  
Gray woke up and thought ," Lucy .. That's a name that i remember .. But ..W-where is this .. Where am I !? It's in the woods ... Ahhh ! My .. stomach .. I need to go look for help .." 


	8. Chapter 8

Gray woke up from his sleep . He saw a girl whose eyes were brown , waist length blonde hair wearing a red t-shirt that says ' New York ' on it and shorts . She was cooking , as Gray kept staring at her , she could feel someone staring . Then , she looked at Gray . She stopped cutting the vegetables and ran to Gray smiling . She hugged him and said ," Gray ! You've awaken ! I'm so glad ! " Gray said ," W-who are you .. miss ..? " Lucy pulled herself away from Gray with a shocked expression . She asked ," Gray , you .. don't remember me ? Oh my .. I'm Lucy ! Lucy Heartfillia ! " Then , Gray hugged her . Lucy blushed .

" G-gray ..? W-what's wrong ...?"

" I .. don't know .. But , Lucy is the name that I can only remember ..! So you must be an important person to me ! "

" G-gray .. This really isn't like the 'old ' you .." Gray pulled away .

" The 'old ' me ? "

" Yeah , you were quite the laid-back person , but you'll get serious when needed ."

" I see .. "

" And you'd always take your clothes off without knowing . Like now . "

Lucy smiled and went back to cook . Lucy giggled as Gray got flustered . He asked ," But what's this mark on my chest ?" Lucy looked at it and answered ," That's called an insignia . It's a mark that proves you're in a guild . " Gray nodded his head and asked ," What's a guild ? And .. what is this one called ?" Lucy sighed and sighed,"Do I really have to - haha . Oh well. A guild is ...a medieval association of mages . There are job requests for us so that we can earn money . Well , in a simpler way , it's your family . That insignia is Fairy Tail's insignia ." Gray nodded his head and sat down on the chair beside the table . He said ," Oh ! Lucy , you have the same insignia as me ! Does it mean we were in the same guild ..? " Lucy paused for a moment , then answered ," Yeah . " Gray asked ," Then why don't we go back to the guild ..?" Lucy stood still , her face darkened . She thought ," I do .. I want to but .. I need to get more stronger than this ... " She said," Well , if you want . But go yourself ."

" What ? Why ? You're not coming ?"

" ... I left the guild .."

" Oh .. I see .. Don't you miss them ?"

" .. Yeah , I do . I _really_ miss them . A lot . " Her face darkened , she was going to cry sooner or later .

" Then , why- ..WHY ARE YOU COOKING SO SLOWLY ! I'M HUNGRY !"

" WHA- IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR LIFESAVER !? "

" Y-YEAH ! FASTER COOK IT !"

Lucy glared at him for a while before going back to cook . She smiled to herself and thought," Stupid Gray .. Trying to cheer me up .. " She quickly cooked it and served it . She said ," Eat by yourself . I already ate . " Then , she went to wash the dishes . She said ," Wash the dishes yourself after you've eaten . " Gray said," Mmmokay." Then Lucy sat opposite him and watched him eat .

" Mmm! Lucy , how did you get this house ? How much did you buy it for ? It's really nice ."

" Well , I built it myself . Each and every spot with wood that I cut everyday . But for the furniture , I went to buy it . "

" Seriously ? Amazing ! But if you didn't go to a guild , how did you earn money ? Wait , don't tell me.. "

" What ?"

" Did you steal ? "

" Wha- I DID NOT ! Do you really see me as that kind of person !? "

" Well , how would i know ."

" You see , every morning , I would have a friend that would bring me job requests from _her_ guild for me to do . She's really nice , by the way ."

" Hmm .. really ? Who is it ? "

" You'll see her in 3 , 2 , 1 ." The door was kicked open by a girl . Lucy gave the girl a big hug with a smile . She said ," Rie ! " Rie hugged back and said ," Lucy , sorry i'm a bit late today . I got delayed by my master ." Rie was girl who had similar hair length as Lucy but her hair was peach colored . She had curves like Lucy but less obvious . Her hair was tied in a ponytail . Rie said ," Who's this .. " Lucy answered ," Don't be scared . He's a guild mate . Harmless . Gray , wanna be friends with her ? " RIe said ," No thanks . He looks perverted cause his shirt's not worn . " Lucy giggled and said ," It's his habit to take off his clothes . Anyways , are you okay ? I haven't seen you in days . " Rie replied ," I'm fine . The walk back home was just too long . I didn't have enough money to buy tickets home . " Lucy said ," You spent it all on food , right ? Seriously .. I'll lend you some money . Wait here . " Rie held her hand and said ," L-Lu .. You really don't have to .. " Lucy gently pushed her hand off hers and smiled . She went to one of her drawers and opened it . In there , Gray could see a bunch of money . He said ," Woah , Lucy . You're _really_ rich . "

Lucy looked at him staring at the drawer and said ," Don't you even think of stealing them . And your clothes Gray . " He got flustered and put his clothes on . Lucy gave the money to Rie after putting them in an envelope . Rie sat down on the seat opposite Gray and asked ," But , Lu . He's your guild mate . You don't mind ? " Lucy replied ," Yeah , he lost his memories . So he won't be able to tell others . " Then Rie handed Lucy a job request . Rie said ," Here , your job request . " Lucy took it and said ," Thanks Rie . But you guild master is really fine with this ? " Rie smiled and nodded her head . Gray got up , took his plate and went to the sink to wash his dish .

" Lucy , where do you get this water anyway ? You got someone to do it ? " Gray asked .

" Oh . It's the water from the nearby river . I somehow did it ."

" I see .. Is it clean ? " Gray cupped his hand and drank the water in his hand .

" Y-you don't really want to do that .." Rie said .

" No , I can guarantee that it's clean . I bath in that water you see . " Gray then spit the water out of his mouth .

" You should've said that earlier ! I almost dies." Gray said .

" Well , you put the water in your mouth before she even replied . " Rie said .

" Then , where do you get fresh water ? " Gray asked .

" I get it from the waterfall . The water is really fresh there . " Lucy answered .

Rie said ," Lu , I've gotta go on my job now . See'ya ! " Then , she left the house . Gray asked ," How did you guys meet ? " Lucy replied ," I was exploring the woods , searching for creatures to defeat , when I heard screams . I followed the screams and saw Rie getting beaten up by some guy . He was really big-sized . I wanted to ignore it because I would get injured real bad if I interrupted . But .. I just couldn't ignore her screams of pain . I put in myself in her shoes and I would be happy if someone helped me even though they would lose anyway . So I helped her and barely won the fight . That's how we met . I told her about me and she decided to help me . " Lucy took a look at her job request . She said ," Gray, get out of the room ." Gray asked," W-what ? Why ? " Lucy looked at him then sighed . She took out a key and said ," Open Gate of the Maidens , Virgo !"

" Hime , time for punishment? "

" No , not that .. Could you get Gray some clothes ? His clothes are dirty and stained with blood . "

" Yes, hime . " Then , she vanished into thin air .

" 5 , 4 ,3 ,2 ,1 and now !" Virgo appeared again .

" Hime , I got one for you too . "

" Oh really ? Thanks . "

Virgo handed the clothing to both Lucy and Gray . Virgo said ," Anything else , hime ? " Lucy shook her head and said ," Thanks . You may go back now ." Virgo bowed to Lucy and vanished . Then , Lucy looked at Gray . He asked," What ? " Lucy said ," Get out . I need to change ," and kicked him out of the room . Gray changed outside and Lucy changed inside . She put on her belt that held her whip and keys . Lucy got out and said ," Let's go . "


	9. Chapter 9

Gray and Lucy walked in the woods . Gray asked ," Lucy , can't we take the train ?" Lucy stopped and looked at Gray . She said ," I told you we can't ! I might get noticed by the other guild members ..And ! This is also training ! " Gray said ," Tsk , fine . " Lucy said ," Oh ! You weren't like this last time ..! " Lucy scoffed at him and smiled after . Gray blushed and looked away . He thought ," Wha- .. Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden .. My heart's beating like crazy ..! " Lucy said ," Come on , don't take your own sweet time and be a slowpoke ..! I'm leaving you behind ! " Gray said ," Alright alright !" and caught up with Lucy .

After arriving at the battle scene

Lucy and Gray were shocked as they saw numerous people on the ground , bleeding profusely . Among the injured , there stood a man who had eyes that were deadly . He looked at them and smirked . Then , without hesitation , he left off and ran towards them . He raised a hand , getting ready to strike them down . Lucy stood in here battle pose and took out two keys . She said ," Open gate of the Lion , Leo ! Open gate of the Golden Bull , Taurus ! " Then , both appeared . Lucy took out her whip and got ready to assist them in the fight . Gray just stood there and looked at them . The man punch Taurus , who defended himself by using his hands making an 'X' sign . Then , Leo used 'Regulus' against the man . Leo went in for a punch , but the man held his hand and said ," Weak . Lady , can't you give me some more _powerful_ opponents ..?"

Lucy said ," Who exactly are you !? Why did you kill all the people ?! " He stared into her eyes and she shivered in fear . She said ," Fleuve d'étoiles ! " as she whipped her whip . Together , Leo , Taurus and Lucy went forward and attacked him . He used both hands to defeat Leo and Taurus . Each for one hand , and he avoided Lucy's whip . Leo said ," Sorry , Lucy .. " Taurus said ," Sorry , Lucy .. I'll save your wonderful body next time .." Then , Lucy used her whip and attacked him . He grabbed her whip and pulled her toward him . Gray stood there , shocked at all the events happening all at the same time . Lucy resisted back and shouted ," Gray- .. Do you remember your Ice-Make ? " Gray shook his head . Lucy then looked back at the man and resisted more . He pulled her with more strength and when Lucy was three foot away from him , he punched her in the stomach .

She fell on the ground . He put his hand on her waist and said ," Impact . " That attack sent her flying away and screaming in pain. Gray wanted to help her , but when he tried to run to her , there was this pain in his stomach . He fell down , his hand on his injury . Lucy saw him and said ," Gray ..! Are you okay ?! Are you injuries acting up again-" The man put his leg on her head and said ," Wanna get killed? How about you over there , boy ? Are you powerful ? " Then , he put his hand in the direction of Gray and said ,"Cyclone . " - Gray was in the tornado that the man made- " Sink . " - Gray was thrown on the ground the ground. The man raised his arm in an almost throwing-like motion- "Thunderbolt" The man engulfed Gray in a sphere and then blast him with a bolt of lightning. Lucy's face darkened . She put his shivering hands on his leg .

He looked at her and said ," Oh ? Now , you're talking . Got enough power to push me off ? I bet not . Guess you need a little more _motivation_ ." Then he landed an avalanche of attacks on Gray and pushed her head down into the ground harder . Tears fell down her face , she thought ," I'm .. still so weak .. " Then , he said ," No more ? Come on , show me more power . Or else i'm going to kill him . " Lucy then widened her eyes as she saw and heard Gray's blood and shouting . Her face darkened and there was an evil aura around her . She put her hands on his leg and gripped it . She pushed him off her . He said ," No .. way . Ahahah ! So _finally_ you were able to get up . Fight me ! I'm waiting for your attack ! " She stood up , but her legs were weak . She stared into his eyes and said ," I .. Lucy Heartfillia .. will not .. let you hurt my friends ... as long as i'm around .. " -she had deadly eyes- "I will not let you hurt them .. " -She wobbled and walked towards him slowly- " I finally saw a guild mate again ..! I _will not_ let you kill Gray ..!" She said ," Fleuve d'étoiles ! " And whipped him hard . He was sent flying and banged into a wall .

He gave her a crooked smile and said ," _That's it . Shall we play ..?_ "


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="5e053153947e734e4a177eb79b73a706"Natsu woke up jerking and was sweating a lot . Suddenly , there was a thunder . Lisanna woke up from all the movement . She asked, "What's wrong , Natsu?" He replied ," I .. got a nightmare .. " She asked ," What is it about ..?" He lied , " .. You .. were being .. captured away .. " Lisanna blushed and said ," Aww , Natsu you're so sweet ~ " She went back to sleep while Natsu rested and thought ," Lucy .. Is she doing fine ..? Why do I have this very bad feeling that she's not ? My dream ... Lucy was fighting and she almost died .. It can't be .. she's doing fine .. right ? She's still alive right ? Dang .. why did I lie to lis ..? It's fine .. I need to care about Lis now , not Lucy ..! She's not allem that/em important to me. "/p  
p data-p-id="d5971b5b48da1056ee02cbc216fb2771" Night , when the fight has just started /p  
p data-p-id="471908918472bc11e29ddb6d9d12e271"Lucy had deadly eyes , she whipped her whip and the ground . She called ," Virgo ! " Then , Virgo appeared and said," Yes , hime ? Time for- Hime , it's rare for you not to use your keys . This man wil get his punishment . Shall we , hime ? " Lucy nodded her head and both of them charged forward . He said ," Ahh . I forget to introduce myself ." - He avoided theird attacks as he talked- " I am Kedehern." Lucy said ," No one gives a damn about your name ! " Then , she used her whip and whipped him hard constantly while Virgo dug a hole for him the drop into . As Lucy advanced , Kedehern kept defending . Then , he said ," Thunderbolt," and directed it at Virgo . As Virgo vanished , she said , "Gomen , hime . I'll go back for now ." /p  
p data-p-id="6e8e5646ba16fe0717e8756830aca349"Lucy said ," Sagittarius ! Capricorn ! Aquarius !" Aquarius was able to appear due to the rain . Sagittarius and Capricorn attacked as soon as he appeared , while Aquarius said ," LUCY ..! I HAVE A DATE ! I NEED TO GO- .. " Lucy's face was dark , she said ," Sorry aquarius , but help me .. this once okay ..? " Aquarius saw her deadly eyes and said ," Fine . Just this once . Sagittarius ! Capricorn ! GET OUT OF THE WAY OR YOU'LL BE DROWN IN THE WATER ! " They moved apart and Aquarius shot a river of water . Kedehern said ," IMPACT ! THUNDERBOLT !" The spirits including Lucy spun around and got shot by lighting . The spirits vanished into air and Lucy fell on the ground . Then , Kedehern walked to her and kicked her hard in the stomach . That caused her to cough out blood . Then , Kedehern picked Lucy up by grabbing her head . /p  
p data-p-id="cf8c2c5a8f2d56db313a3160c243c269"" Lu.. cy ..! Run away .."/p  
p data-p-id="55bc36b84edd4b1601157dee2e26cb90"" NEVER ! I .. just met you again .. I .. can't just run away like this .." She started to cry ./p  
p data-p-id="39e94b29db81463a2d97033e9b80579e"" Run !" Gray coughed out blood ./p  
p data-p-id="c2fd2f2fb7ddec5217ac5ab7d63c2015"" I will never- " /p  
p data-p-id="5370b1c672fbfa2ae45b13596b58dd8a"Kedehern gripped her head harder and smashed her into the wall . Then , he threw Lucy and she collided into Gray . She was on the ground , beside Gray . Gray cupped his hand put it on Lucy's cheek. He then shook her and said ," Lucy! Lucy ! Wake up ! " She opened her eyes and said with a shivering voice ," G-gray .. I .." Then , she lost consciousness . Gray realized that blood on her head falling down her face and said ," Lucy ! Lucy ! " Kedehern laughed and said ," What a pity . Your friend . She was strong . Butem i'm/em stronger . " Gray barely stood up and had cold eyes directly stared into Kedehern's eyes . He put in right hand on his injury and froze it . /p  
p data-p-id="9aafa50fba8d56cb26df146299da385a"em"/em emSorry, but it doesn't matter if you're some muscular , strong man . I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades. Especially her ."/em/p  
p data-p-id="870e14ae637433a33797bb537c6b6e66" " Ooo ~ Scary ~ Then , please . emDon't go easy on me ."/em/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"em /em/p  
p data-p-id="7860345d98477c7ed5d33bf3e5dc5fa7"Gray said ," Ice make ! Cold Excalibur !" Gray created a massive great-sword out of ice . Kedehern said ," So you emdo/em know how to fight . Inferno !" A hefty amount of flames came out . /p  
p data-p-id="35b826862c636584e29016e227f7d794"" Ice make ! Shield ! " He jumped up into the sky and slashed Kedehern . /p  
p data-p-id="1bcb272d12757023312529da28683007"" Urgh ! You - !"/p  
p data-p-id="a8cce9700b0645e533c748388518a483"Gray attacked him with several attacks . He said ," Ice make ! Ice Geyser ! Ice make ! Hammer ! Ice make ! Ice Cannon ! " and finished it with "Ice Blade ! Seven slice Dance !" Kedehern fell on the ground, defeated . Then , Gray collapsed . /p  
p data-p-id="6f914421d700bd0339ccd08860c04a96" Next morning /p  
p data-p-id="943a55c0984fb885c27ddda54f650e61"Lucy opened her eyes , and felt muscle ache all over her body . Then , she saw Gray's body in her face . She blushed as she could hear his breathing , smell his scent and see his naked half body . Her head was on his right arm . It almost made her forget about the fight last night . Then , she finally remembered . She got up even thought she felt pain . She saw his injuries that was in ice . She touched it and thought ," Ice .. ? " -She looked to her left , Kedehern was on the ground- " Could it b ..!? Gray .. defeated that guy ..? Does he remember ..? " Then , Gray woke up . As soon as he tried to move , he felt the pain and said ," Ah! Ouch ..! "/p  
p data-p-id="ce57a21dca3a2644c759949f8d732674" Lucy looked at Gray and said ," Gray ..! Did your memories come back ..? " Gray looked like he was thinking , then shook his head . Gray thought ," Lucy .. I've missed you .. Do you really go on these dangerous missions by yourself ? It's so dangerous ... I guess if i tell you I remember , you'll ask me to leave , right ? I .. want to stayed by your side .. " Then , he looked at her and remembered her injury on the head . He said ," Your head ..! It bled yesterday .. real bad .. " Lucy said ," My head ..? I feel ... fine .." Then , she fainted . Gray held onto her , so she wouldn't fall so hard on the ground . He gently put her down . Suddenly , Loke and Virgo appeared with a first aid box. Loke tended to Gray's injury while Virgo tended to Lucy's . /p  
p data-p-id="d259add8d48ff460cadd042e94e7147f"" How's her injury , Virgo ?" Loke asked ./p  
p data-p-id="0edbf7d934a0971331ce6c5123d24cd5"" Quite bad . But it looks like she'll be fine after resting for a few days ." Virgo replied ./p  
p data-p-id="da5646097e3b6c6b1250289c50f2bbba"" Is she gonna have like a amnesia or something ?" Gray asked ./p  
p data-p-id="f8f6146fc239ce1a4437a47a4636b16a"" No , Gray-sama ." Virgo replied ./p  
p data-p-id="9d0ee44407b2c5791fe23b40d26c5a15"" Please ,don't call me that . It reminds me of Juvia ." Gray said . Virgo nodded her head ./p  
p data-p-id="15651874299d4c8e0b5b882a6fb59ffb"" How about you care for yourself first rather than Lucy ?" Loke said ./p  
p data-p-id="dd9e10975675f9009eae8e5aa402ea19"" Of course I need to care about Lucy ! " Gray said . Loke smirked at him ./p  
p data-p-id="512fb6f5360f62af7594acf162b756ea"" You like her don't you ?" Loke said ./p  
p data-p-id="ed4ce329a5f1c89d015b4df363a19ae7"" Gray liiiiiiiiiiiikes hime .." Virgo said ./p  
p data-p-id="37824e3ef1a2549e23015af0bee6993d"" N-No ..! " Gray blushed as he denied . /p  
p data-p-id="4eae39570a705c1aca73079b0ffbcbe0" After collecting the reward , On the way back to Lucy's house /p  
p data-p-id="843e084e99cf3b5790ee36ff4c34c5cf"Lucy said ," Like I said ! Gray , you really don't have to carry me back ..! And bridal-style ?! No way . " Gray looked at her and leaned in towards her lips . He didn't kiss her .. emyet/em . She blushed and looked away . Their lips were five centimeters apart . Gray scoffed her and said ," So that's how you'll keep quiet eh ? " He drift apart from her lips , resisting the want of kissing her . Lucy looked at him , then started hitting him while saying ," You ! Teasing me again ..!" Then , Gray acted and shouted in pain . He put Lucy down and pretended he was in pain . Lucy asked," Gray ..? Sorry , are you okay ?" Then , Gray looked at Lucy . Now , their lips were three centimeters apart . Both of them blushed and backed off at the same time . Lucy coughed and said ," T- that's why I told you that I can walk .. " There was awkwardness between them . /p  
p data-p-id="86cb5e70d7a094322c3467df68a11654"" Natsu ! Here's a good fishing spot ! " Happy shouted ./p  
p data-p-id="defc5bf017242d3cdadbd48f846c9cbb"" Oh okay ! Coming ! Geez it's so deep in the woods ." Natsu replied ./p  
p data-p-id="97ce501327bc2e85365f3d7ff1cb6689"" Well even though it's deep , the fishes here are good . So let's just go with Happy's wish today ." Lisanna said while linking arms with Natsu and acting cute . /p  
p data-p-id="1bf69da2219ee25e8c9cad7345204250"Lucy thought ," N-Natsu !?" /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu walked to sit down beside Happy while Lisanna kept grabbing his arm . She said seductively, "Ne , Natsu .. Let's do _something_ while waiting for the fishes . " Natsu blushed at the thought of making out with Lisanna . Happy sat there and thought ," Gross . Since when did Lisanna become so seductive ? I know that she has insecurities about Natsu leaving her and going to Lucy when she comes back . But she doesn't need to be _that_ .. tsk tsk ." Happy looked at them , sighed and awaited the arrival of his fish .

" Oh ? Wait .. this smell .." Natsu kept sniffing the air .

" What is it ? " Lisanna asked .

" .. Lu.. cy .." Natsu said .

Lisanna stood still , her eyes wide open , she said ," H-how could that be .. ? Ayy , that can't be . Remember ? She went far away . She can't possibly be here . " She tried to smiled but failed at it . Then , Natsu sniffed more . Happy said ," LUCY.. ?! No .. she could be here . She -" Happy thought ," Ah .. that's right I can't reveal any info about Lucy .. If I remember .. I burnt that note that she put under my pillow that says ' _Hello , Happy . It's me Lucy . I hope you're doing well . I miss you so much .. I .. now live at Shirotsume Town . Well , not in town , but in the mountain area . I built a house there and have a friend that occasionally comes over to give me job requests . She's really nice . She's in Sabertooth . Sting allows me to do their jobs .. i'm grateful for it . I'm doing well .. I really miss all of you ..! Ah ! and please burn this note so that no one finds out about me_.' After that , I've never heard from her again . And we are in Shirotsume deep in the woods . " Happy said ," Erm .. excuse me . I need to take the piss ." Then , Happy went into the woods Looking for Lucy .

Lucy pulled Gray into a hiding spot . Gray resisted and asked ," Why ..? " Lucy pushed him in and whispered ," Keep your voice down ..! " Happy walked in the woods and said ," .. Lucy ..? It's me , Happy .. You don't have to hide from me ..! I -" Happy was pulled into some hole . Lucy put her palm on his mouth and said ," Shh .. It's me , Happy . " Happy pushed her hand away and hugged her back .

" Lucy ! I missed you ! Have you been eating well ? Are- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ?! SO MANY-" Happy said .

" Shh ! We can't let them find Lucy . Right ?" Gray put his index finger on Happy's mouth .

" Un . " Lucy smiled at Gray .

" Gray ?! You were with Lucy ?" Happy asked .

" Happy , Gray lost his memories while fighting some guy ." Lucy said . Happy had a sad look on his face .

"Gray , i'm sure you'll get them back soon ." Happy said .

After a loooong time of talking

" Happy ! Where are you ?"Natsu searched . Lucy said ," Happy, you have to go now .. If Natsu comes any closer , I'll be found out ...! I'll miss you ! " Lucy gave Happy a hug . Then , Happy asked ," Gray , are you coming ?" Gray shook his head and said ," I'll stay with this clumsy girl. Take care ." Happy smiled and waved goodbye to them . Lucy forced a smile and waved goodbye .  
"Happy! Oh ? Happy , where did you go ?" Natsu asked after Happy appeared .  
" I had a really _big_ business . " Happy replied .  
" Ohhh , I see . Natsu , let's go back home already~ I'm tired , let's go back to the guild and find a job request , shall we ?" Lisanna said , grabbing Natsu's arms and leaning towards him . Her breasts were touching his arm and she leaned in more , making him blush .

Natsu blushed and nodded his head . Tears fell down Lucy's face , she broke down into tears , but she covered her mouth so that she wouldn't make any sound . She thought," It .. hurts so much .. Missing them ... missing natsu ... happy .. fairy tail .. and seeing natsu and lisanna so happy together .. It hurts ... so much .." Gray saw her resisting to cry out , so he pulled her into a hug . He whispered ," It's gonna be okay .. Shh , don't cry . I'm here ." When Lucy seemed to cry more , Gray hugged her closer .  
Natsu said ," Geez , Happy .. wait . " He sniffed the air and said ,"Why does Lucy's scent .. it's .. stronger.. " Lisanna said ," N-natsu , it's impossible .. she can't be here . Let's go home instead ... please ..?" Happy agreed ," Yeah , Natsu . Let's just go home . It's probably your imagination ." Then , Natsu shook his head and said ," I'm sure . It's Lucy . " Then , he ran in the woods . Lisanna ran after him and held his hand once she caught up . She said ," Natsu .. let's just .. go home .. please ,"and started crying . Natsu was shocked by her tears and said ," O-okay .. I must be insane to do this . " They went home after .  
After Lucy's crying session  
Gray said ," Gosh , your face looks terrible . " Then , he took his sleeve and wiped off her tears . He said ," Get on my back . I'll carry you . You must be tired after all that crying ." Lucy nodded her head and got on his back . On the way back , Lucy was asleep . He said ," Lucy .. *sighs* I know you love natsu .. Look at me too .. "

At Lucy's house

Gray gently put her down on her bed and covered her blankets for her . He looked at her and noticed cuts on her hand . He grabbed her hand and thought ," How hard must it have been for her to build this house . " Then , a strand of her fell on her face . Gray gently took the strand and put it behind her ears . Then , he went to make some porridge for the injured blondie . The blonde girl woke up after smelling delicious food . She opened her eyes , only to see Gray wearing an apron and stirring the porridge in the pot . She got up and realized her clothes were changed . She said ,".. Gray , did you change my clothes for me ? " Gray replied ," Oh , you're awake . Yeah , I changed it . Why ?" Then , Lucy threw the pillow in his face and said ," HENTAI !" Gray teased ," There's nothing to look at,anyway." Lucy said ," W-What ?! My sex appeal .. IS IT GONE !?" Gray said ," I'm just teasing you , Lucy . I saw it all , but not your skin , just the undergarments .Their quite cute- " Lucy kicked him out in an instant saying ," GET OUT , HENTAI !" Their jokes continued all day .

Guild

Levy said ," After Lucy left , the guild seems more .. down .." Mirajane and Erza nodded their heads . Then , Natsu kicked the door open said ," WE'RE BACK ! " Nobody even bothered to look at them as natsu did it too often . Then , all of a sudden , Erza banged the table and stood up . She said ," SO . EVERYONE ! NOBODY WANTS TO ADMIT THAT YOU WERE THE ONES WHO FORCED LUCY TO LEAVE ?! WHO TOLD HER TO GET OUT OF SOMEONE'S FACE ?! " Then , Gajeel said ," Well , it's true that we said that she was weak , but it wasn't us who told her to get out of someone's face ." Devil horns came out of Erza's head and she said ," EVEN SO ! SHE WASN'T WEAK ! YOU JUST JUDGED HER . YOU ARE THE ONES THAT SHOULD LEAVE THE GUILD ! YOU PEOPLE ARE A DISGRACE TO THE GUILD ." Master Makarov put his hand on Erza's shoulder and said ," Calm down Erza . Whoever that was the one who told her to get out of someone's face will live their life feeling guilty and wronged . They are the ones to suffer . So calm down ." Then , he walked off .

Lisanna's hands were shivering and she felt scared and afraid . Natsu noticed her shiver and held her hand . He said ," Lis , ignore their comments . Let's go home ." Natsu held her hand and was going home with her . Lisanna thought ," Natsu .. he .. does he know .. NO ! That can't happen ! I .. need Natsu to stay by my side .. I need Natsu to live ..! " Lisanna said ," N-natsu .. about just now ..." Natsu interrupted ," Lis ... You ... lied to me , right ? " Lisanna let out a sharp inhale .

" N-natsu .. It's not what you-"

" Don't lie to me next time ."

" N-Natsu ..! It was just a misunderstanding !"

" Misunderstanding ? Yeah right ."

" N-natsu .. I .. I'm sorry .."

" Lis .. you don't need to apologize . If you're hungry , just tell me . I would've gotten food for you ."

" W-what ?"

" You were hungry , right ? You miss Magnolia's food , so you wanted to come back and eat right ? Because you didn't like Shirotsume's food . "

" H-huh?"

" Just tell me if you're hungry . Don't lie to me , okay ?" Natsu grinned at her .

" ... Then .. just now .. why did you hold my hand .."

" Erza scared you , right ? And their comments made you lose appetite , right ? Am I right ?"

" ... I ..Y-yeah .. Sorry , I won't lie to you next time . " Lisanna thought ," Thank you Natsu , for being so dense ."

Happy followed them , hoping for the chance to eat fish . He thought ," Natsu .. why are you so dense..?"

At night

" _.. I .. I .. I love you , Natsu_."

" _What ? Now that I'm going , You don't want me to ?_ "

" _I'm finally gonna get out of your face , so let go you jerk ._ "

Natsu woke up with those words still in his head . He thought ," Lucy .. I dreamt of her again .. I wonder if she's doing fine- No , I love lisanna , not Lucy . I .. need to love Lisanna . I need to take care of her .. Lucy can take care of herself ."

Lucy's house

Lucy sat under a tree . Gray saw her and sat beside her .

" What's wrong ? You've been sighing all day long ."

" Gray .. Nothing .. it's just that I miss the guild .."

" I'm sure Erza , wendy , mira , Levy and others miss you too-" Gray thought ," Oh , FUCK . I just spilled it out .."

" Yeah - wait .. Gray .. you .. remember ..? "


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy asked ," Gray .. You remember ?" Gray kept silent . Lucy said ," Then , you've been lying to me?" Gray said ," No! Just today . Look , I'm sorry . I .. remembered from this morning . I figured if I let you know , you'd ask me to go back to the guild and forget about you .I want to stay by your side ." Lucy said ," Still , you should've told me . " Gray said ," Now that you know , I can do this ." Lucy looked confused . He leaned in and hugged her tightly .

" G-gray ..."

" I've missed you , Lucy Heartfillia ." Lucy hugged him back .

" Me too . "

" But , Lucy . Have you always been going on dangerous missions like yesterday ? "

" No , yesterday's was harder than usual , but it was a good training . To get just a _little_ bit stronger . Maybe Rie got the wrong job request for me ."

" Maybe . "

" Ah ! That's right , Gray . You are an expert in hand to hand combat , right ?"

" Well-"

" Gray , can you train me ? My hand to hand needs to be good so that when I use my whip , my abilities will increase . "

" Ehh ...W-well , I can .. "

Half a year later , one year after Lucy left Fairy Tail

Lisanna and Natsu were walking back after finishing a job . Lisanna asked ," Ne , Natsu ~ .. Have you ever thought about .. marraige ..?" Natsu blushed and replied ," M-marriage ? W-who and who ..? " Lisanna said ," Us ," and smiled . Natsu said ," Well , I haven't thought about being married to you .. Do you wanna get married ? " Lisanna frowned at him and hit him . She said ," Of course I do ! Wouldn't you want to marry the girl you like ?" Natsu blushed , scratched his head and nodded his head . Then , Lisanna said ," Then , as of now , we are engaged to each other . " She smiled happily . Natsu said ," Huh ? Aren't we married already ? Must we be engaged ? " Lisanna said ," Natsu ! There's an order to things okay ! " Then , she teased ," Unless you want to _make babies_ with me that fast ." Natsu blushed harder . For their relationship , the furthest they have went was just them making out on the bed , seeing each other in their undergarments and touching each other's sensual area (they got into the mood and did it lol) .

When natsu and Lisanna arrived at the guild

Natsu once again kicked the door open , and said ," WE'RE BACK ! " He saw all the guild members crowded in front of the bar . Amongst the members , Natsu saw a bright smile , smelled a familiar scent , saw beautiful long hair that was three feet off the ground with a familiar hair color . Natsu said ," ..Lu ..cy .. " Lisanna's eyes were wide open , eyes filled with unsettleness . Natsu shouted ," LUCY !" and was going to run to her , but Lisanna held him back . She said ," Na..t ..su .. don't .. go .." Natsu pushed her hand off his arm and ran to Lucy . The blonde girl noticed the pinkette whose hair had grew running to her . She saw his hand gesture , he was asking for a hug , more like he forced hug . As he ran closer to her , she put her right hand out . His head banged into her hand . She had prevented him from hugging her . His hands were still directed in her direction , and it wiggled like a worm . He said , "Lushie , let ... me .. hug .. you ..!" Lucy frowned at him and said ," No way . " Natsu said ," Okay ..! I won't hug you .. so put this hand away ." She narrowed her eyes and looked at him . Then , she sighed and put down her hand .

Natsu thought ," Now ! " and hugged her tightly . Lucy blushed for a moment and then pushed him away . Natsu said ," .. Lu..cy.. ? " She said ," Don't do this kind of thing . I'm uncomfortable with it . " Then , she glared at him . She used telepathy and said to Natsu ," I still remember what you did to me , Natsu Dragneel " Then , Lucy turned around and talked to others . Mira said ," Lucy .. " Erza continued ," You've really changed .. " Lucy smiled at Erza . Natsu blushed at her always beautiful smile . Lisanna stood still , still shocked by what Natsu did to her . Lisanna got her senses together and said out loud ," MINNA! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE ! ME AND NATSU ARE ENGAGED AS OF NOW! " Then , she smirked at Lucy . Lucy looked at her and turned to Gray . Lisanna thought ," What the ? She .. doesn't care ?! " Then , Gray said ," Congrats to the both of you . " Lucy followed , "Yeah , congrats ," and smiled . She looked at Gray and nodded her head . Gray announced ," I also have something to say . Lucy and I are a couple . " Everyone congratulated the couples . Natsu felt his heart break into hundred pieces . He said ," Y-y-y-y-you guys are w-what ?" Lucy smiled at him and said ," A couple ." Gray held Lucy's hand and pulled her outside . Before Lucy left the guild , natsu grabbed onto her hand . He said ," Luce .. don't go with ice princess .. " Lucy frowned at him and swung her hand so that Natsu'd let go of her hand . And he did , more like he had to . Lucy said ," Firstly , _do no_ t call me Luce . Secondly , _do not_ call Gray ice princess . Lastly , why don't you accompany your _fìancè_?" They walked out . Natsu looked at Lisanna, who was on the verge of crying . He ran to her and asked ," Are you okay ..? " Lisanna replied ," .. Natsu .. how could you .. I ..asked you not to go to .. lucy .. jerk .." She started hitting him . Natsu hugged her tight and said ," Sorry .. I .. I'll treat you better .. _but_ ... _I may do things that will upset you even more . So I say sorry in advance . "_


	13. Chapter 13

" Lucyyy~" Natsu said as he walked in the guild . Gray said ," She alr went on a job . She left first thing in the morning , flame brain . As compared to somehow like you who wakes up in the afternoon , you can't possibly go on a job with her . " Natsu had the ' I can't believe Lucy went on a job herself' face . He said ," HOW COME SHE WENT HERSELF ? ISN'T IT DANGEROUS ?" Then , someone standing behind Natsu said ," It isn't that dangerous . " She walked off from behind him . Natsu dropped his jaw and said ," L-l-l-lucy !? That- "

Her hair gently brushed off his face . He thought ," Lucy's hair .. smells so nice .." Lucy looked at Natsu and said ," What ? " Natsu was speechless and in love with the smell of her hair . She frowned at him and said ," Don't call someone and then ignore them after . What do you want ?" Natsu shook his head to get into his senses and said ," Lucy .. I THOUGHT YOU LEFT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING ?! AND .. YOU CAME BACK FAST ! Time to leave takes about .. one hour .. and come back takes one hour .. and judging by the time you usually leave .. it's .. 7 .. and now it's .. 12 .. so .. YOU TOOK THREE HOURS ?! and it takes 30 mins to get there .. and 30 mins to come back ... TWO HOURS ?! oh well thats still long anyway . " Lucy scoffed at him and said ," I walked back to the guild . " Natsu said ," WHAT ! okay .. so take away that one hour to come back .. THREE HOURS TO FIGHT THEN COME BACK ?! then ... it takes 2 hours and a half to walk back .. so YOU HAD HALF AN HOUR ? AND TO GET THE REWARD TOO . " Natsu almost fainted . Lucy said ," That guy wasn't that strong anyway . It took me 5 mins to defeat him . Oh and I took my sweet time going to get the reward . Then , I jogged back here . " Lucy walked to Gray , Gray hugged her and spun around . She laughed and said , "Gray ..! Haha .. put me down .. haha" Gray then put her down with a smile . Lucy asked ," When are we going to buy our house ?" Gray replied," Soon , don't rush ."

Then , a girl ran in the guild with tears . She ran straight to Lucy and hugged her . Gray didn't flinch , but Natsu said ," FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAR !"and breathed fire to the girl . Lucy hugged her back and said ," Gray ." He stood in front of her and said ," Ice make ! Shield! " A block of ice was made and shielded them from the attack . Lucy said ,"Rie, don't be afraid . You can open your eyes now .. " She slowly opened her eyes and said ," W-w-who is that .. " Lucy replied ," That is a guild mate of mine that I dislike _a bit_ . " Lucy gently pushed Rie aside and Gray got out of her way after dispelling his ice shield . She had devil horns coming out of her head and she was glaring at Natsu like how Erza would glare at people . Natsu shivered in fear as she resembled Erza . Lucy said ," Natsu .. you . HOW DARE YOU ! SHE'S MY FRIEND THATS LIKE A SISTER TO ME . YOU ! " Lucy whipped her whip hard on the ground . The wood flooring broke .

" S-s-s-sorry! I ... d-didn't know .." Natsu said and he did many dogezas to her pleading for her forgiveness .

" Sorry !? " Lucy said , still having devil's eyes .

" Lu-nee .. It's okay... " Rie said , still shaking .

" What do you mean by it's okay !? Look, you're still shaking ! NATSU ... " Lucy shouted .

" I'M REALLY SORRY !" Natsu pleaded .

" Wow , Lucy . I didn't know you could make Natsu shiver like how Erza does ." Mira said .

" That's right , Mirajane-san . But it's cause he attempted to attack Lucy-san's friend . " Wendy said .

" That's my girl . " Gray proudly said .

" Lu-nee .. It's okay .. I forgive him .." Rie said , pitying the pinkette that was shivering .

" .. Okay , if you forgive him . BUT IF YOU EVER DARE DO THAT AGAIN OR TRY TO DO IT , YOU . ARE . DONE . FOR . GOT IT !?" Lucy said fiercely .

Natsu , still on his knees , nodded his head and said ," Y-YES , MA'AM !"Lucy sighed and walked to Gray and Rie .

Outside the guild

Lucy asked ," Rie , what's wrong ? " She wiped her tears and said ," I .. messed up on a job .. I .. couldn't do anything to help .. and my team members called me _weak_ .. " Lucy's eyes were wide open . The word ' _weak_ ' echoed in her head . Lucy hugged Rie and said ," You aren't weak . You aren't weak , Rie . Don't let their comments weaken you . You may be weak on the outside , as you are so fragile . But don't let them weaken your inside , you are _strong_ . Just know that . " Gray agreed and hugged Rie . Lucy frowned and hit him on the back . Gray let go and said ," Ow! What was that for ?" Lucy looked away and folded her arms . Then , Gray smiled and said ," Are you jealous , Lucy ? " Lucy didn't reply . Gray smirked and back-hugged her . Lucy said ," Okay , stop it Gray .." Gray laughed and released her . Lucy asked ," So , Rie .. are you going back ?" Rie shook her head and said , "I told sting , and he told me to leave there first , and that he will punish my team mates . So here I am . Oh , Lu-nee , can I join your team ? Just this few times .. until I'm able to go back confidently ." Lucy and Gray looked at each other . Gray said ," But, Rie , Lucy now goes on jobs alone- " Lucy interrupted ," It's okay ! You can join for now . You too Gray . "

Later in the evening

Natsu walked over from Lisanna and his table to Lucy and Gray's table . He said," Hey , wanna make a team ? " Lucy stood up and asked ," Why ? So you can kick me out like what you did one year ago ? No . Not kick me out , but indirectly _forced_ me out . " Natsu looked at her weirdly and said ," I didn't do that . " Lucy rolled her eyes and said ," Yeah right , keep lying . " Natsu continued ," So , if we were to make a team .. Happy , me , Lucy , Gray , Erza , Lisanna .. Hmm that might be too much .. Ah ! I know ! " Lucy and Gray looked at him curiously . Natsu grinned and said ," Let's kick Lisanna out ! She's weak anyway- "

* slaps*

Natsu said ," ...Lu..ce..?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lisanna heard ," _Let's kick Lisanna out ! She's weak anyway-_ "

*slaps*

Natsu said ," ..lu..ce..?" Lisanna thought ," Lucy... " Lucy glared into Natsu's eyes , and said ," Natsu . How could you say that so easily ? Do you know .. how hard it is .. Nevermind . And , how could you say that ?! SHE'S YOUR FIANCÈ FOR GOODNESS SAKE ! IF YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOWARDS A FRIEND , IT'S LESS HURTFUL . BUT SHE'S YOUR _FIANCÈ ._ THAT'S LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES MORE HURTFUL . Seriously , _do you even love her_ ? " Then , Lucy stomped off outside the guild . Gray followed her . Natsu thought," I .. do .. I .. love Lisanna .. but .. why do I feel like I don't ..? " Then , Erza stomped on her feet and walked to Natsu with eyes that are of a devil's . Erza said ," Natsu . I need to see you . **_Right now_** . " Natsu gulped . Tears fell down Lisanna's cheeks . Lisanna put her elbows on the table and her shaking hands on her face , trying to cover her tears . Happy got on the table and comforted Lisanna .

" Lucy ! " Gray shouted as he walked behind her . He said ," You know , your hair's so long , I could grab it if you tie it up like that . " Before Rie went home , she helped Lucy tie her hair up in a ponytail . Her long fringe was in front and the rest of the hair was in a ponytail . Gray thought , "Okay , definitely _not_ a good time to joke . What am i thinking ? " Lucy kept walking straight in her cowboy shoes that covered her leg all the way up to her thighs . She was wearing a black coat that covered her back view . She was wearing a collared sleeveless blue top with an almost exposed back and a white mini skirt with her belt .

Gray thought," This is not working out . " He said ," Lucy," and grabbed her hand . He then pulled her hand , spun her around 180° and hugged her . Gray said ," Calm down , Lucy . Don't get too emotional , okay ? Don't get invovled . Let her have a taste of her own medicine ." Lucy replied,".. but .. still .. " Gray said ," It'll be fine . I have something to show you later ." Lucy pushed him away gently to look at his face and asked ," What ?" Gray smiled , tapped her on the nose and said ," You'll know later ." Then , Lucy smiled and wrapped her hand around his waist while Gray put his hand on her shoulder .

After Natsu's torture session

Natsu sat under a tree , covered in bruises . Natsu thought ," Why the fuck did I say that ...? Now that I think about it , after Lis came back , I talked to Lis more than to Lucy . And there times that I ignored her too . It's all because Lisanna told me- wait what? Lisanna .. Lis .. told me that Lucy talked behind my back .. That's why .. so .. it all started with Lis .. _but why ..?_ "  
Natsu stood up and ran to his house . When he was walking past the street , he saw Lucy and Gray leaning on each other and holding hands . Natsu thought ," Lucy .. and .. ice princess .. _it hurts_ .. "

Natsu's house

Natsu opened the door hard and called ," Lisanna ! " He took a look around the house , said to himself , "She's not here .. Where could she be ..?" Natsu then ran outside to search for his fiancè . By the time he found her , it was in the middle of the night . She sat in the hut that they built when they were younger . Natsu sat down beside her . She was still crying . Natsu said ," I'm sorry Lis . " He said stuff that he didn't want to say . He tried covering his mouth , but his hands forcefully let go pf his mouth , and he said more stuff and even hugged her .

Natsu's house , next morning

Lisanna quickly changed and said ," Natsu , I'm going out for a bit . " She left the house and went into the woods . She said ," Grover , well done . Here's your payment ." Grover jumped down from the tree and said ," Thank you , milady . But why did you make me make him say those words to you ? There were so erotic ..!" She glared at him and said ," That , you don't need to know . "

Guild

Lucy and Gray were teasing each other when Natsu barged in , Lisanna chasing him . He grabbed Lucy's hand and said ," SORRY , LISANNA . I HAVE SOME BUSINESS WITH LUCYYYY ! " He pulled Lucy out of the guild . They were standing in a awkward position , Lucy was cornered by Natsu . He put his elbows on the wall , each beside her head . He put his head on her right shoulder , panting for air .

" N-natsu ..?"

" Hey .. Luce .."

" What .. business did you have with me ..?"

" Oh .. that .. it was nothing .. I just had to get away from Lis .."

" So you just used me ..?! "

" It wasn't really use .. "

" Anyway , get off me ."

" Can't Luce .. I'm exhausted .."

" I said get off ..! "

She kicked him and he fell on the ground . Lucy was blushing , she thought ," God , I felt his breathe .. I'm being so nervous now .. and my heart's beating like crazy .. I .. must get rid of these feelings ..! " Natsu said ," Lucy .. why did you .. change .. so much ..?"


	15. Chapter 15

" Did I change that much ?" Lucy asked.

" .. well .. technically yes . " Natsu replied

" I .. didn't want to change .. or leave . But _someone_ changed me and asked me to leave indirectly ."

" Who is it !? I'll beat him !"

" Really ? Then , beat yourself . " Lucy folded her arms and went in the guild . Natsu thought ," What ? I was the one ?" He followed her . Lisanna sat at her usual spot where she sat with Natsu . Lucy sat back at her seat . Gray asked ," Why did he pull you away ? " Lucy replied ," And you ? You didn't even follow . We were like standing in a weird position ! " Gray laughed at her and said ," I felt you two needed to talk . Of course I wanted to follow , what if he stole a kiss from you ? " Lucy smiled . Natsu watched her closely as he walked to Lisanna . Lisanna smiled and asked ," Natsu , wanna go on a job together ? " He replied ," Hm .. Okay . If Lucy and her team joins us . "

He walked to Lucy and asked ," Luce , wanna go on a job together like the old times ?" Lucy looked at Natsu and frowned . She said ," No . Your 'old times' is doing jobs with Lisanna , am I wrong . You stopped doing jobs with me after she came . You can take Happy with you . " Lucy looked back at Gray , he was signaling that she did a good job , she smiled at him . Happy said ," I wanna go on jobs with you , Lucy . It's been so long since we went on jobs together as a team , right ?" Lucy nodded her head and said ," Well ... that's right .. " Natsu asked ," We ?" Happy replied ," Yeah , me , Lucy and Gray . "

" HUH !? YOU LEFT ME FOR ICE PRINCESS !? " Natsu said .

" Well , I didn't really leave you for him . I was angry at you , remember ?" Happy replied .

" Keep your voice down , flame brain ." Gray said.

" What , you wanna fight , Ice princess !? " Natsu said , grabbing his collar .

" You wanna fight !?" Gray said , grabbing his collar and standing up .

" Cut it out , both of you ! " Lucy said , and glared at the both of them .

Gray coughed and sat down . Lucy said ," Fine , Natsu . You want to go on a job together , fine ! We will ! Stop trying to pick a fight with my _boyfriend_ and get a job request ! " Gray smiled at Lucy and patted her head . Lucy smiled back at him . Natsu went to the request board and came back in a jifty . He showed her the request and said ," How about this ? " Lucy looked at it and frowned . She looked at him and said ," Natsu , has your standards for finding requests dropped ? Oh god . " She stood up , rolled her eyes at the job and walked to the job request board . She found a request and took it to the table .

It stated ," Capture group of bandits that are strong . Reward : 1,000,000 Jews . " Lucy said ," We are going on this job . We leave first thing in the morning . " Then , she went to Mirajane . Lisanna thought ," What is this .. I can't capture strong bandits .. All this while , I've let Natsu do the job while I seduce him .. What to do ... " Natsu was shaking . Lisanna asked ," What's wrong ..? As I thought , this job is no good eh ? " Natsu replied ," That's.. not it .. That .. Waking up in the morning ... " Happy said ," As expected , Natsu can't go cause he only wakes up in the afternoon . " Gray said ," I told you , you can't go on a job with Lucy unless you wake up early . My _girlfriend_ wakes up really early , at 6 . Natsu gulped and said ," I can do this ..! "

Next morning

" Oy , Natsu . Wake up already . We're late ! " Lucy said as she kicked him .

" ..zz ..Fi..ve ... more .. minutes .. " Natsu said as he drooled .

" GET THE FUCK UP ! " She kicked him off the bed .

" What the fuck is happening ! " Natsu looked around and saw Lucy with her whip , ready to whip Natsu .

" Lu .. cy .. I'M SORRY ! " Natsu got on his knees .

" _Oh really_ .. you're sorry ..?! Come here , I'll whip your ass until it bleeds . " Lucy had devil eyes .

" And thats why do not ever , _ever_ , be late when going on a mission with Lucy . " Gray said .

On the train

Lisanna sat beside Natsu , who was dying from the nauseaness . Lucy sighed at the sight if it and said ," Gray , switch places with Natsu . " He did as he was told . Lucy punched Natsu in the stomach hard and pushed him to Lisanna . She said ," There , you should know better that he hates train rides . You should've done this before I did . " Gray then sat back beside Lucy , Happy sitting on her lap and Natsu sleeping on Lisanna's thigh .

Train's arrival

Natsu said ," I'm fired up ! " Lucy said ," Shut up , we're even there yet ." Lucy got a ride in a carraige . She said ," Alright , listen you guys . Lisanna will ride the carraige while Gray and I will be in the back . " Natsu asked ," What about me ?" She looked at him and said ," Since you hate rides that much , you will be in the air . Happy will carry you . That's all . " Lucy started walking when Lisanna held her hand . Lucy looked at her . Lisanna said ," Wait , why are _you_ the one giving orders ? Are you the leader ? This is obviously Team Natsu . Not Team Lucy ." Lucy took a step forward and stood really close to Lisanna . She said ," Can't I make the orders ? And if I remember , you were the ones who wanted to tag along . Well , if you're so desperate , why don't _you_ give the orders ?" All of them looked at her . Lisanna stepped back a little and then said," T-t-t-that .. Err .. I .. switch .. places with .. Lucy .." Lucy noded her head and said ," Okay , then . That's that . Let's go . "

Riding the carraige

Lucy sat in front , dressed in a princesses' outfit . Lucy noticed that there was a string that was on the ground . Then , it was straightened and the whole carraige flipped over . Lucy was on the ground , dirtied . She hurried up and went to the back . She opened the doors and said ," Gray ! Lisanna ! Are you okay ?!" Thankfully , they were . Just then , Lucy sensed a group of people surrounded them . Lucy turned around . There were quite a few of them that surrounded them . There was one that stood forward , Lucy figured that he was most probably the Leader . He said ," I knew it . You can't be carrying goods at the back . We've been tricked lots of times . And everytime , we won against them . That's why it's worth a million jews ." Lucy smirked and said ," Don't lie , by looking at you guys , it's not that you guys won , but you guys have been escaping everytime you've lost , aren't I right ? That's why the host has been panicking about you guys and raised it everytime you excaped the capture . " The guy said ," Tch . How about we make a deal ? " Lucy asked ," What ? Sounds interesting ." He suggested ," You give us that sexy , pretty white haired girl and I give you some of my guys and you tell that guy you've captured us . How about it ?" Lucy hesitated for a while and said ," No . Was what I was going to say . Okay , we'll do it . " Gray said through telepathy ," What in the world are you thinking ?! " Lucy replied ," Trust me . " Lucy turned around and went in the back of the carriage . She grabbed onto Lisanna's hand and smiled at her . She pulled her hand and as gently as possible , pushed her on the ground . She said ," There you go . " He smiled pervertedly at her and pushed her to his group . Then , he sent half of his group without tying them to Lucy . He said ," Very well . I leave them to you while we escape ! " Then , he ran away . Lucy said ," Damn , he sent his powerful comrades here . " Lucy spoke through telepathy to Natsu and Happy ," Get down here now ! " They came down in a jifty . Lucy said ," Happy , fly me . Natsu , you stay here and help Gray . And no fighting between you two , GOT IT !? " Lucy took off her princess dress , revealing her black sleeveless top and white miniskirt with her usual everyday long cowboy boots . Happy grabbed onto her clothing and flew off . Natsu thought ," Wow , Lucy has become more like a leader .. " Gray said," Stop day dreaming flame brain ! I'm only fighting with you on Lucy's request . " Natsu said ," Well, me too . " They started to battle .

On the other hand

Lisanna was in a big bag , carried by a muscular man . He started to feel her from outside . Lisanna thought ," These digusting men ... Natsu ... ! Save me ..! How could Lucy do this to me .. ! "  
Lucy landed on the ground . She said , " Oy . Old geezer . She's our comrade , I won't let you take her . The deal's off . " She took out her whip and whipped on the ground hard . She said , " Open gate of the maidens , Virgo ! Virgo , take care of the others . I'll take on the leader . " Virgo replied ," Yes , hime . " She started to battle out with the guys . Lucy whilped her whip on the ground asked with devilish eyes ," _Shall we fight , leader ..?_ "


	16. Chapter 16

p data-p-id="8cbdc1a27abafd18f9bad687c3ad7153"Lucy whipped the air . Nothing happened . For now. For after a few seconds , the leader got hit by air , the force that Lucy created hit the guy . He flew backwards and hit the tree . She said ," I'm Lucy heartfillia , bother sharing your name ? " He slowly got up after spitting blood . He said ," Name's Shita. " Lucy ran in front . She was so fast he couldn't see her . Then , she used her whip and whipped him hard on each and every side of his body . Then , she punched him in the stomach when she had the chance . He could barely stand up . Then , she used her whip and whipped him hard , it was so fast , he couldn't grab it . He shouted in pain . Then , she ended the fight with a hard kick in the face ./p  
p data-p-id="54975bc2b40739eb8765f508e162ff44"Just then , Virgo said ," Hime , well done . I'm done here too . " Lucy looked at them . They were tied up with a rope , their faces in pain . Lucy sweat dropped and said ," Virgo .. you tied them up too tightly .. Loosen it a bit .. " Virgo replied ," Yes , hime " As Virgo loosened the rope , Lucy walked to the bag that Lisanna was in and opened it ./p  
p data-p-id="ca80e14d07d82108dbb1d8a1b689bb8c"" NATSU !" Lisanna said as she hugged Lucy ./p  
p data-p-id="2010c0f8591c62f69d40029fd641f83f"" Lisanna . I ain't Natsu . " Lucy said as she tried to push Lisanna away ./p  
p data-p-id="24bea3ff00cda4d874b278ab04b57eb7"" What the fuck !? " Lisanna pushed Lucy away hard . The boys ran and stopped at the sight of the safe girls ./p  
p data-p-id="c595490ba0452ec6c793ffaa35981b36"" Lisanna , she just saved you .. ! And that's how you treat her ? " Gray said ./p  
p data-p-id="4d80bad4b4454b95f98fc24c4d3c381d"" G-gray .. I .. uh .. " Lisanna stuttered./p  
p data-p-id="fbc0174cf9cf0ff3abd003c3375efe53"" Forget it . You don't have to thank me . Gray , Natsu , any injuries ?" Lucy said ./p  
p data-p-id="785314808c3a6de054427ec1f0174b31"They shook their head . Lucy said ," That's good . Then , shall we go back now ?" Lucy tied Shita and pulled him with a rope . The guys pulled the other bandits . Lisanna stuck to Natsu , leaning on him . Natsu got uncomfortable and said ," Lis , don't do this . It's already tiring pulling these guys . " Gray used more strength to pull the guys and paced up with Lucy . He was on her left , walking beside her . He tried to cramp his fingers in hers , she looked at him and put her hand away . She shook her head with a smile . He whined and whined . Lucy gave in the end and held hands with Gray while pulling the bandits . Happy was flying and making fun of them ./p  
p data-p-id="036c47c1b4e7f2ef5eeada617f5cc1ad"Lucy looked back . Natsu noticed her and grinned at her . Lucy smiled back at him warmly . He blushed . She looked at Gray and smiled at him as he smiled at her . Natsu thought ," The way she smiles at me .. and the way she smiles at ice princess ... they're .. emdifferent ./em "/p  
p data-p-id="df918b42fa05a685a421086efdb8cb09"" Natsu .. I love you .. so don't leave me alone , okay ? Don't look at other girls , just look at me . You're mine and mine only- " Lisanna said ./p  
p data-p-id="07721f0ed470a4973f4fa43d80d556ce"" ..You know ..em I think I like Lucy/em .." Natsu said , cutting Lisanna off ./p  
p data-p-id="359ec80a32048e5050518e233ed79265"" W-what ? But you said you loved me ! " They stopped walking ./p  
p data-p-id="cab078251680dbf336979a34b9e539f1"" I did , but .. you see .. here ," he put his hand on his chest where his heart was . " Here .. When I see Luce and Ice princess so happy , it hurts .. "/p  
p data-p-id="56155361dbca14d0b4bf5e8fabbdc20b"" .. d-don't leave me alone .. Natsu .. I've liked you since young .. ever since I met you , I liked you ..! But now you choose me over that girl ?! I've .. known you longer than her .. I've liked you longer than her ..! And why .. why do you choose her ..?"/p  
p data-p-id="56155361dbca14d0b4bf5e8fabbdc20b"" I chose her because I love her . " Natsu started walking . LIsanna's legs gave out , and she cried non-stop . Natsu noticed her , and he walked back . He carried her on his back and said ," Pack your stuff when tomorrow comes . I'm really sorry .. But if I like Lucy , I can't be with you and I don't want to hurt you by two timing mentally ." Lisanna cried and said ," Un .."/p  
p data-p-id="56155361dbca14d0b4bf5e8fabbdc20b"Next day/p  
p data-p-id="56155361dbca14d0b4bf5e8fabbdc20b"Lisanna packed her stuff and walked out of the house . She said ," So this is goodbye ..? " Natsu's face darkened , she leaned in and pecked him . She forced a smile and said ," Bye ..! "/p  
p data-p-id="56155361dbca14d0b4bf5e8fabbdc20b"Guild/p  
p data-p-id="56155361dbca14d0b4bf5e8fabbdc20b"Lucy and Gray were outside the guild , Lucy tip-toed . They inched closer , they were about to kiss . Just then , Lucy was being pushed back . She fell on the ground . Once she opened her eyes and scraped the dirt off her , she saw a scene . Lisanna had kissed Gray . She smirked at Lucy . br /br /br /br /br /br /p  
p data-p-id="7f313c24536ddba8cb4835ff02a5cb6d" /p 


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy made a fist and punched Lisanna in the stomach . Lisanna flew in the air and hit the tree . She coughed blood .

" .. You bitch . How dare you . " She had devil eyes and had a bad aura surrounding her .

" .. What ? What's wrong with it ? " Lisanna replied .

" 'What's wrong with it' you say .. How would you feel if I stole Natsu from you ? " Lucy made a fist while walking to her . When she was in position , she was going to punch her .

" YOU ALREADY DID ! " Lisanna shouted , and Lucy's fist stopped right in front of her eyes .

" I ... did what ? " Lucy pulled her fist back and stood up straight , glaring at her .

" You .. already stole Natsu from me .. We .. broke up this morning .. "

" What are you talking about ? I didn't do anything ..!"

" Don't act innocent ..! "

" Wha- "

" Lisanna , get this straight . Lucy didn't do anything . Flame brain was the one who liked Lucy all along but didn't want to admit it . So don't blame it on Lucy . " Gray said while standing up after wiping his mouth .

" EVEN IF NATSU DID ...! " Lisanna started crying . " Our .. relationship .. has been .. okay .. but , EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK , WE STARTED DRIFTING AWAY FROM EACH OTHER .. I .. I'm .. not asking for much .. I just want Natsu .. I don't want anything else .. just .. give me Natsu ... " Her tears fell down her cheeks non-stop .

" .. Then that's your problem . Don't make it mine . " Lucy said .

" Lucy , let's go . " Gray said while putting his hand over her shoulder and walking into the guild .

After they got out of sight from Lisanna , Lucy sighed . Gray patted her back and said ," It's alright I'm fine with the kiss- " Lucy pulled his hair and she tip-toed . She deep-kissed with Gray and broke off the kiss after awhile . They both blushed hard . Lucy shyly said ," Disinfected .. " Gray blushed even hard at that .

In the guild

Gray was already in the guild and Lucy went home to change clothes as her clothing tore when she fell on the ground . After a few minutes , Lucy arrived in front of the guild wearing a new pair of shorts . Natsu was standing in the guild , but in front on it as he just arrived in the guild . Lucy looked at him and thought ," Natsu .. do you know how much pain you've caused Lisanna because of your .. denseness and .. stupidity ? " She sighed . Natsu sniffed the air and said ," I smell Luce .. " He turned around and saw Lucy . Her face darkened and she walked ahead . He said ," Morning ! Lu- " -Lucy walked past him , ignoring him- " ..cy .." Lucy walked to where Gray was sitting and sat opposite of him . Natsu thought," Did she just ignore me ? Well , she did . The present Lucy wouldn't have ignored me , she would have said I was annoying and pushed me away .. Did something happen ? " He turned around and walked to Lucy .

Natsu sat beside Gray and stared at Lucy . Gray said ," What the hell ? " Lucy smiled and Gray and said ," Gray , I'm gonna go see the request board . " She stood up and went to the request board . Natsu followed her , but Gray held him back . Gray said ," What are you doing ? Leave her alone . " Natsu frowned at him and said ," Whatever . " He swung his hand and followed Lucy . While she was looking for jobs , Natsu kept pestering her to go on a job with him . Lucy was annoyed by him and wanted to punch him in the face , but she resisted .

" Luceeee ~ Go on a job with me ~ " Natsu pouted and whined .

" God , would you just shut the fuck up ? It's really annoying . " Lucy said , glaring at him .

" .. Lucy .. did something happen ? "

" Are you asking what happened to me ? Instead of bothering me , why don't you just think about what you said or did to .. someone and how you hurt that .. person ? And reflect on it after you think about it . " She rolled her eyes at him and took a job request .

She walked over Gray and showed him the request . After he acknowledged it , she went to Mirajane . Natsu thought ," I .. did something to hurt .. someone .. ? I .. don't remember .. " He followed her once again , grabbed her hand and turned her to face him . Still holding her wrist , he asked ," Lucy, I don't remember who I hurt . So tell me who~ " He continued to pester her and pouted continously .

Lucy acted friendly with him and said while pushing his hand off her wrist ," Natsu , I'll get back to you . I need to do something . " Natsu got happy at her friendly actions , so he skipped and sat with Happy . She asked Mirajane ," Mira , can you give me a first aid box ? " She asked ," Yes , but why ? " Lucy replied ," Erm .. Eh .. Well , sorry Mira but I hurt Lisanna ... I feel bad for doing that , so I'm gonna tend to her wounds . " Mirajane got so angry when Licy said she'd hurt Lisanna , but when she heard that Lucy felt bad and wanted to tend to her wounds , she wasn't so angry anymore . " She nodded her head and handed the first aid box and an ive pack just in case Lisanna had been bruised somewhere .

Lucy walked to the area that Lisanna had been hurt . Lisanna was still crying . Lucy threw the first aid box beside her . Lisanna glared at her and said ,"What ? " Lucy said ," Shut up and don't move unless I tell you to ." She kneeled down and took out medicine for the stomach . She said ," Put your arms up . " Lisanna asked arrongantly ," For what ? " Lucy let out a heavy sighed and said ," Just do it , will you . " She did it . Lucy tended to her wounds . Lisanna asked ," Why are you doing this ..? " Lucy replied , "Perhaps you have miunderstood me . I'm not that heartless . " After she tended to it , she said ," Turn around ." Lisanna turned around . Lucy lifted her clothes up . Lisana pulled it down and said ," What the heck ?! " Lucy lifted it up with force and checked it . She said ," I'm checking as you might be bruised . You hit your back against the tree , didn't you ? " Lucy handed Lisanna the ice pack and said ," Put it on your bruise . It'll heal- " Lisanna turned around and kicked Lucy . Lisanna said ," Don't pretend to be kind , you bitch ! " Lucy stood up and swept dirt off her clothes . She said ," Fine ," and walked back into the guild .

Gray said ," Welcome back . " Lucy smiled at him and sat down . She asked ," You coming with me on my job tomorrow ?" Gray nodded his head . Just then , Lisanna walked in . She stomped on her foot hard , everyone looked at her . She annouced ," MINNA ! Today , Natsu and I officially broke up , so the wedding's off . " Everyone except Lucy , Gray , Happy and Natsu rushed over to her and bombarded her with questions . Natsu pitied her and shouted ," I was the one who initiated the break up ! So ask me , not Lisanna . The reason was because .. I" -He looked at lucy . She shook her head and spoke through telepathy with him to ask him not to mention her name- " I IKE LUCE ! " He blushed and sat down .


	18. Chapter 18

From that day onwards , the guild has been looking at her with weird expressions . She knew could tell what they were thinking .

" _Wow ,look at her walking in so snobbishly . She thinks she all that . She stole Natsu from Lisanna , shouldn't she be more guilty ? "_

 _" She's such a whore , stealing Natsu's heart . I bet she used some love potion or seduced him . What a bitch . "_

She would tell herself everyday everything was gonna be alright , it wouldn't last long anyway . But everyday , it was the same for her . She could tell that it wasn't decreasing . It was increasing .

After a month

Lucy went on a S-class quest alone , it lasted for a month . She came back to fairy tail after that . She opened the doors with a bright smile and said ," I'm back !" Everyone rushed over to her and hugged her . They thought that she wasn't gonna ce back after her rumours again . One sour face was Lisanna , she wished Lucy hadn't come back . Natsu ran to her with tears in his eyes . He wanted to hug her , but she threw him over to one side . Levy said ," Lu-chan , aren't you being too mean to someone who likes you ? " Lucy smiled and said ," I never expected for him to like me. And .. it would be better if he didn't .. " Then , Lucy saw a jealous , sad man sitting . She scoofed at Gray and ran to him . She said ,"Grayy! " She hugged him and said ," I missed you ..! " He smiled to himself and hugged her back . Natsu got very jealous and ran through the middle of the couple . Both Lucy and Gray glared at him with devil eyes and said ," WHAT , FLAME BRAIN ? YOU WANNA FIGHT ?! " They looked at each other and laughed . Gray put his arm over her shoulder and said ," Lucy , I've gotta show you something . " They left the guild . Lucy looked so happy , he couldn't disturb her moment of happiness . Lisanna walked to Natsu and said ," Natsu , let's talk . " He nodded his head and followed her . Once they were outside the guild , Lisanna held Natsu's hand and said , " Natsu .. I know we .. had a bad past , but can we be friends once again?" Natsu grinned and said ,"Okay , sure . Why not ?"

" Natsu , since I'm your friend , you must protect me , okay ?"

" Yeah . "

" Promise ? "

" Yeah , I promise ."

" But what if you don't ? "

" Erm ... I get to grant your wish ..? "

" Okay ! "

Streets , GrayLu

Lucy asked ," What do you want to show me ?" Gray smiled and said ," You'll see soon . " Then , Gray stopped . He put his hands in the direction of a cozy house . He said ," Happy birthday , Lucy . " She smiled and hugged him . She said ," Thank you , Gray . You remembered my birthday .. ! Really , thanks ! I love you .. ! " Gray hugged her back and kissed her head .

Guild

Just when Lucy and Gray came back , master makarov stood on the stage and announced ," Let's have a swimsuit competition the day after tomorrow ! We will have a _girls_ competition . Winner gets 10,000,000 jews . It will start at 3 . Those who want to participate , feel free . But we will only choose 10 girls . " Master smiled and Lucy knew what he was thinking .

" _We can finally see girls in bikini again! After sooo long . "_

Lucy sighed and signed up for it as she needed money for rental . She decided to go on a fast job for extra cash .

On the day of the competition

Lucy was taking slower than expected . She hadn't come back from her job yet , and Natsu and Gray were anxious . Lucy was chosen for the competition and Gray sent her a message to inform her .

The host spoke ," And .. WE HAVE THE FAIRY TAIL GIRLS SWIMMING COMPETITIONNNN ! THE ENTRIES ARE ERZA SCARLET , LUCY HEARTFILLIA , LEVY MCGARDEN , LISANNA STRAUSS ANDDD CANA ! ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW ! OH WAIT ! LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS NOT HERE ! SINCE SHE ISN'T , WE'LL JUST HAVE TO START WITHOUT HER , AND IF SHE COMES WHEN THE COMPETITION ALREADY STARTED , SHE'LL CHOOSE TO FORFEIT OR JOIN ! " The fairy tail members who are mostly guys , cheered as they can see the girls in their swimsuit .

On the way back , Lucy

Luckily , Happy accompanied Lucy on her mission . Lucy was already done , but her job's destination was too far , she was slowed down . In the end , Happy had to fly Lucy back . Lucy said ," Thanks Happy . I'll treat you to fish later . " Happy said to himself , "Fishhh~ " He powered up and flew faster . When they arrived back at Fairy Tail , the race had just begun . Lucy quickly landed and took off her coat and revealed her swimwear . The Fairy Tail guys loved Lucy's sex appeal best , they were literally nose-bleeding when they saw her swimwear .

" OH , LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS HEREE ! "

Lucy landed , took off her coat and jumped into the water .

" AND SHE IS IN THE WATERR ! CAN SHE CATCH UP TO THE OTHER MEMBERS ? "

Lucy swam as hard as she could .

" OHHH ! LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS CATCHING UP TO FIRST PLACE ERZAAA ! AMAZINGGGG ! COOL COOL COOL! "

Lucy swam and swam . Suddenly , she got a cramp . She thought ," _It's okay , I can swim through this pain..! Crap .. it's becoming more painful .. "_ She slowed down a lot .

" OH NO ! LUCY IS SLOWING DOWN ! MAKING LEVY SECOND IN PLACE ! "

Lisanna thought ," I should do this now ! " She acted like she got a cramp and stopped .

" OH NO ! IT LOOKS LIKE LISANNA HAS A CRAMP ! "

Lucy couldn't take it anymore and stopped . She tried to breathe by swimming up but she couldn't . Natsu heard that Lisanna got a cramp and jumped in the water to save her .

" OH NO ! IT LOOKS LIKE LUCY ALSO HAS A CRAMP TOO !"

Lucy was getting unconscious , she let out her last air . Then , she had a blur vision of someone reaching out his hand to save her . She fainted thinking , " Gray .. "


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy woke up in her room , and saw Gray beside her . She asked ," What .. what happened ..?" She tried to sit up , and Gray helped her to . He replied , " You got a cramp and ran out of breath , you drowned . "

" Oh , yeah .. "

" You feeling okay ? "

" Hm , I'm still a bit dizzy .. Who .. who got me out of the water .. Were you the one who saved me ..? "

" ... " He thought , " Crap .. Should I say yes .. or no ... :

" Gray .. ? "

" Tha- .. You see- "

The door opened . Natsu and Happy came in . Natsu asked ," You okay , Luce ? You drowned in pretty deep ." Gray stared at him and put his index finger on his lips , telling him to shut up . Lucy asked , " What ? How do you know .. ? "

" What do you mean ? I was the one who saved- " Natsu said .

" Gramps ! " Gray cut in .

" Child , are you feeling fine ? " Master asked while coming in .

" Master .. I'm still feeling dizzy .. " Lucy replied .

" I see . " Master said .

" Oh yeah , Luce . Lisanna got a cramp too . You wanna visit her ? " Natsu asked .

Lucy nodded and got up . She said ," I wanna go myself ." She walked next door and knocked the door . She walked in . Lisanna threw the pillow in her face and said ," ... you .. WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL ?! YOU BITCH GET OUT ... he .. promised to save me .. " Lucy sat on the bed and asked ," I heard you got a cramp , you okay ? " Lisanna said ," Just get out , don't pretend to be kind . " She said ," Since you can speak like this normally , I guess you must be fine ," and walked back to her room . She sat on the bed and said ," Open Gate of the giant crab key , Cancer . "

" Yes , what do you need Lucy-ebi ? " Cancer asked .

" Cancer , cut my hair for me . I think it's too long . "

" Yes-ebi . How long do you want it to be-ebi ? "

" Waist-length please . "

" Yes-ebi ."

Cancer cut it fast and swift . He layered her hair , so that ot looked nice . After cutting her hair , she said ," Thanks , you can go back now ." Cancer replied ," Glad to be of help-ebi ." He disappeared . Lucy combed her hair and set off to the guild . Once she got there , she went straight to the request board . She took a job request to capture a bandit . It seemed easy and fast , and it cost 100,000 jews . Natsu ran over to her and handed her a box . Lucy asked ," What is this ? "

" Well .. I forgot about your birthday and wanted to give this to you , but you went on a job the next day . So I can only give this to you now .. Happy birthday , Luce ! " He grinned at her , blushing . His face was so cute , she blushed and her heart raced . She thought ," Crap , I can't feel this again ..! I .. don't want to get hurt again .. I need to calm down .. Calm down me .. " She inhaled and exhaled . She smiled at him and said ," Thanks , Natsu ! Can I open it ?" He blushed cutely , nodded his head and ran away . She thought ," What ? He ran away .. " She took out the wrapper and opened the box . Inside was his scarf , a heart-shaped key and a note . She took out the note and opened it . It was stated ," I'm giving you my favorite scarf , cuz' you always seem cold when going to missions in a cold area . When you wear it , it's really nice and hot ! And the key .. If you've decided to accept me , come to my room and put it on my table . If not , you can either keep it .. or .. throw it away . " Lucy blushed . She thought ," Accepting Natsu's feelings eh .. His favorite scarf .. It's his favorite .. "

The next day

Before going on her job , she put Natsu's scarf and the key in her drawer . The key on the scarf . She looked at it and touched it swiftly before closing the drawer and setting off .

Lucy's arrival on the mission site

Lucy was supposed to capture two bandits, the job request was written wrongly . She thought as she walked ," Two bandits shouldn't be too much ... I can handle this much . " Then , she saw a man and a woman standing in front of her . She recognized them , they were the bandits she was supposed to capture . The woman said ," Hello . I see that the old man has sent a mage to capture _us_ . Ain't that right .. Iver ? Flowers , attack . " The flowers looked sharp and was directed in Lucy's direction . Lucy barely dodged it , it cut her arm . Lucy landed on the ground in her pose , she said ," Woah , woah . Slow down . Introductions first ? Actually , _I don't care_ . I just need to capture you ." Lucy took out her whip and said ," Open gate of the maiden key , Virgo ! "

" Hime , time for punishment ? "

" Virgo , take care of that guy for me . Although he doesn't seem to be powerful , he's physically strong and he .. has a special ability . He's observing my ability . "

" Yes , hime . "

" Oh .. Iver , she's smart . You actually saw through our plan ..! So you're a celestial mage eh ..?" The woman said .

" Shall we fight ? " Lucy smirked .

" Name's Flora . Yes , we shall . Oh .. ! Wait .. Iver ! She's in the same guild as that irritating ice boy ! "

" Ice boy ..? Gray ?! " Lucy said .

" Yes yes . Gray . We defeated him . " Flora smirked .

Lucy whipped her whip and ran forward . She whipped Flora fast and swift , her whip couldn't be seen and it couldn't be stopped . Just then , Virgo screamed . Lucy stopped and looked at her . In that moment , Lucy was attacked . Iver and Flora changed places . Iver stood in front of the injured blonde. He said , " Erase . " Lucy blacked out and fainted .

A year later

All the guild members believed Lucy was dead . She never came back from her job . Lisanna was happy in a way , as she could have Natsu all to herself , but she felt bad for Lucy's ' death ' . Gray acknowledged Natsu's feelings for her , he gave Natsu a box of some of her stuff . Natsu would hug her clothes to sleep and wouldn't seem to care about Lisanna however . He would be sad all day long , and sighs would come out of his mouth all day . Gray and Natsu tried to search for her everyday , but to no avail . Gray seemed to not care about what happened to Lucy , but he actually yearns for her , he is hurting in his heart . Only Happy knew how Gray felt on the inside .

One day

Lisanna traveled faraway from Fairy Tail to get one of the best beers in Fiore . She walked in a bar and sat down on a seat .

" Yuko ! There's a new customer ! "

" Yes ! I'll get there right away ! " Yuko said . Lisanna froze . She thought ," Wait a minute . That voice .. Isn't that .. Lucy's ..? "

" Yes , customer . What's your order ? " Yuko asked . Lisanna looked up slowly . It was a beautiful blonde , with brown eyes and tied up long hair . Lisanna thought , " Lucy .. " 


	20. Chapter 20

Lisanna saw Yuko and froze . Yuko asked ," Customer ? " Lisanna got up and pulled Yuko outside .

" What the fuck are you doing here , Lucy ?! " Lisanna asked .

" Excuse me ? I .. I'm not Lucy .. People often say I look like her .. I'm not . " Yuko replied .

" What ? You sound like her , your eyes are hers , your voice is similar , what do you mean you're not her ?! "

" Sorry , customer . I need to go now . The other customers are waiting . " Yuko tried to walk away , but Lisanna held onto her .

" No , you are _not_ going to go back- " Lisanna paused and thought ," _Wait , if she stays here .. No . I can't be evil . I don't want to be ..! "_ She continued ," You .. Yuko .. right ? "

" Yes ... Are you gonna go in the bar or not ? "

" I .. Y-yes . "

Lisanna went in the bar with Yuko . After that day , Lisanna often went there and they became good friends . One day , Cana decided to go there got a cup of beer . She went in the shop .

" Yuko! New customer ! "

" Yes ! " Cana thought ," That voice .. isn't it Lucy's ? "

" Customer , welcome. What would you like to drink? " Yuko asked .

" Lucy ..? GOSH I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE WHILE ? " She said as Cana hugged Lucy .

" Eh ? Sorry Customer , I am not Lucy .. I am Yuko . "

" What? You .. Yuko ...? "

" Yes .. Everyone says that I resemble her a lot .. erm .. who is she ..? "

" She's .. a celestial mage and she's dead . She never came back from her job . " Cana thought, " Lucy .. had her memories erased .. I'll bring everyone here tomorrow .. "

" Ah .. I see .. I'm sorry .. "

Next day

Cana said ," EVERYONE ! I SAW LUCY ! SHE'S WORKING IN A BAR ..! THOSE WHO BELIEVE ME , FOLLOW ME I'LL BRING YOU THERE . " Natsu , Gray and few others stood up and followed Cana .

Bar

Natsu and Gray ran there with all their might . They saw Yuko through the window. Natsu barged in and hugged Yuko .

" Erm .. E-excuse me .. Customer..?" Yuko asked as she tried to push him away gently .

" It's definitely you , Luce .. This smell , your voice , your looks .. It's definitely you .. " Natsu said .

" Excuse me ..? "

" Lushiee! " He lifted his head up so she could see him . He was crying like a baby .

" Eh .. I .. uh .. " Yuko thought ," Who is this .. man ..? He seems so .. familiar ... Wait ! Why is my heart racing ..?! "

She looked at the door , and saw a black haired guy looking at them with eyes that were warm , but teary . His face darkened an he walked out of the bar . Yuko thought ," No...! Don't misunderstand .. Wait what ? I .. Do I ... actually know these people ..? They just seem so familiar... " Just then , a guy walked into the bar from the office . Yuko said ," Dad ! " She tried to push Natsu away , but he held her tighter . He said ," So .. this is the guy that .. kidnapped you eh ..? He stood in his fighting pose and said ," Fire Dragon's Fist ! " He ran with fire in his face and aimed for the old man's face. Yuko ran and stood in front of him . Natsu stopped just when he Fist was right in front of her face.

" Lu..cy .. ? "

" What the fuck do you think are you doing, Natsu Dragneel?! He's my dad!"

" Dad ?! I THOUGHT YOUR DAD'S DE- PASSED AWAY ?! " Natsu said .

" NO HE DID NOT ! ... I just .. called you by 'Natsu Dragneel ' .. How .. is that possible .. " Yuko responded .

" Why not ? That's my name . "

Office

Natsu sat down in the office with the old man .

" I see you know Yuko .. No ... I mean Lucy . I am a bachelor, Yaji . I saw people trying to sell Lucy... I didn't want her to become a prostitute .. So I bought her . She became my god-daughter ever since .. I didn't know her name , she didn't know hers , so I gave her one .. "

" So in other words , you mean no harm to Lucy . " Natsu said .

" Yes .. I .. always wanted a daughter .."

" So it's fine if I take her back to Fairy Tail , right? "

" What ? Well .. what about her parents ..? "

" Both are deceased . "

" I .. see .. I really don't want her to go .. "

" Old man , I promise if she doesn't remember us in a week , I'll bring her back here . Just give us a week . "

" What if she remembers ... "

" Don't worry , old man . Lucy is a good person , she'll come back if she misses you ..! "

Meanwhile

Lucy ran out of the bar to find Gray . She saw him sitting on a bench , depressed . She walked there slowly and sat beside him .

" That .. Do .. I know you ..? Have we met before ..? " Lucy asked .

" ... Yes .. "

" I .. see .. "

Lucy naturally hugged Gray . He blushed and said ," W-what are you doing ?" Lucy replied ," I don't know , I just felt like I needed to do this . You know .. when I saw you just now .. my heart hurt .. like real pain . So I thought maybe you were like someone important to me . But when that crazy pink haired guy hugged me , my heart was racing... I didnt know what to do , so I just followed you . " Gray pushed Lucy away gently and said ," Lucy , I .. was your boyfriend before you lost your memories .. and I also noticed a thing whenever you talked to flame brain or whenever he grinned at you . " Lucy asked ," What is it ? " Gray was silent for asked while . He said, " Lucy .. you .. Nevermind...Can't you just stay by my side? " He looked at her with sad eyes . Lucy's heart hurt , she couldn't bear to look at him like that . She said ," I .. don't know .. cause .. right now .. I'm... also missing that guy . " Her face darkened , she regretted saying how she felt .


	21. Chapter 21

After saying their goodbyes which was really hard for the both of them , they parted . Lucy followed Natsu , Gray , Cana , Erza , Wendy , Happy and Charle back .

In the train

Happy sat on Lucy's lap , sleeping. He had cried just now , so he got sleepy. Lucy stroked Happy naturally . Lucy said ," Err... I'm still a bit unfamiliar .. what were your names again ..? " Erza said ," I'm Erza , he's Gray and that one over there is Natsu . Wendy is the one sleeping and Charle is the cat on her lap . Happy is the one on your lap and the one drinking sake is Cana . " Lucy smiled and said ," Thank you , Erza ." Erza smiled back and said ," Welcome back , Lucy . Everyone in the guild-" Lucy interrupted ," Erza .. I don't think I deserved to be welcomed .. I don't remember afterall .." Gray , who was sitting beside her , looked at her and put his hand on hers . She looked at him . He said ," I'm sure you'll be able to remember somehow . I promise I'll help you remember . " Lucy looked at his hand , and then looked at Natsu . She thought , " I remember his name .. but ... have no other feel to him , like he wasn't familiar . Maybe the me who had memories wanted to erase him .. And Gray .. Why do I feel so sorry towards him .. Like I'd did something wrong to him ... ? " After an hour , Gray was dozing off , and he unknowingly leaned on Lucy .

At first , she got really surprised , but she suddenly thought of his words .

 _Can't you stay by my side ..?_

Lucy put her hand on his head and stroked it . She thought ," Sorry , Gray .. I .. don't know if I can stay by your side .. " She looked at Natsu , who was about to vomit . She sighed and thought ," He's so pathetic , but there's something about him ... I just can't look away . "

Back at the Guild

All the guild members went and hugged Lucy . After chatting for awhile , Lucy settled down with Levy . Levy said ," Hey , Lucy . I don't know if you remember , but Natsu has this BIGGG crush on you for a long time now . Would you accept him ? " Lucy blushed at the sudden question and looked at Natsu . He was eating loads of food and stuffing them into his mouth like a beggar that hasn't been hungry for years . Lucy cringed her face and Looked back . She said ," No , he .. just can't make it .. " She looked at Natsu again , now , he noticed her and gave her a big grin with food stuffed in his mouth . Lucy blushed , but wanted to laugh at the same time . Happy teased ," Lucy liiiiiiiiiikes you , Natsu ." Lucy said ," NO , I DON'T ! SO SHUT UP , YOU CAT ! " Levy said ," Lu-chan , your way of talking really hasn't changed . Oh and yeah , I got together with gajeel . "

" Gajeel ? "

" Yeah . That guy over there . " She pointed at Gajeel . Just nice , he looked at her and smiled .

" Oooh , scary . "

" He's actually quite loving and caring you know .. When I got injured , he carried me back to my place and sometimes just hold my hands or you know , ... kiss my cheek without giving a signal ."

" What a loving boyfriend you've got , Levy-chan . "

" Nah , you and Gray were more loving than us ! "

" We .. were ..? "

" Yeah , you guys would touch each other's noses with your noses and forehead and hold hands together all day and kiss- " Gray ran over and put his hand on Levy' mouth , blushing .

" Oh .. really ... " Lucy blushed at the thought of doing it all with Gray .

" Don't .. listen to her .. we didn't do ... all those ..k-kissing a-and s-s-stuff .." Gray said , still blushing . Levy pushed his hand away .

" What do you mean you didn't !? I saw you guys being lovey dovey everyday ..! AND YOU'RE STTUTTERING WITH YOUR WORDS ! IT'S SO OBVIOUS YOU DID ALL THOSE STUFF !" Levy said .

" And what do you think you're doing to Levy ..?! " Gajeel walked over .

" Gajeel ..! Gajeel and I have a date later , so we're going first . You two have a nice chat . " Levy got up and held gajeel's hand while walking away .

Both of them were blushing , and it was awkward . Gray sat down and said ," Listen .. we didn't .. do the stuff Levy mentioned . " Lucy looked at Gray and said ," Why .. won't you admit we did those stuff ..? I know it'd be embarrassing , but .. you said we were a couple ..! Shouldn't couples do that stuff ..? Like kissing and .. all .. Who knows ? Maybe it'll help me with my memories .. " Gray stopped blushing and teased ," So you're saying we should kiss ..? " Lucy blushed as his face leaned in closer . Then , Lucy couldn't take it and smacked his face saying ," No ..! " Gray laughed and said ," You're surprised reactions are cute as ever ..! Ah .. I meant ... " Lucy blushed . She thought ," When .. you're with your boyfriend .. shouldn't I be ..nervous ..? Or maybe my heart racing..? This is the problem .. I don't feel anything when I'm with Gray ... I just feel .. embarrassed at his teasing and joke .. " Just then , Natsu sat beside her closely . Lucy's heart raced and pounded , she blushed hard at the skinship . Natsu grinned and said ," Maybe this will help you remember .." He gave her a cup of water . She asked ," Water ..?" Natsu said ," Just drink it . " Lucy looked at him strangely but drank the water anyway .

" Luce... Actually .. I .."

" Hm? What ? " She put the cup on the table .

" I SPIT IN THE WATER HAHAHAHA ! "

" WHAT ?! AGAIN ? YOU ASSHOLE ! " She punched him below his chin , he flew right up into the ceiling .

Lucy thought ," Wait , what ? " Gray said ," You just said .. again .. Do you remember ?" Lucy frowned and shook her head . She said ," Those words .. just came out of my mouth .. " Just then , she saw Lisanna . She stood up and waved to her . She called ," Lisanna ! " Erza walked to Lisanna and said ," How is it possible that Lucy recognizes _you_ , and not _us_ ..?" Lisanna sweat-dropped . Everyone slowly started to crowd around her and ask her questions . Lucy ran in front of Lisanna and said ," She's my friend . Please don't ask her questions she doesn't want to answer ..! I'm sure she has her reasons ." Lucy smiled at Lisanna . Lisanna said ," Lucy .." Her face darkened . She said ," Yes , I have my reasons . It's cause I wanted Natsu for me only . So even when I knew that Lucy was alive , I didn't tell anyone about her . But .. as I .. started to know Lucy .. I .. started to realise that she wasn't a bad person ... I wanted to tell you guys .. but I just kept procrastinating .. And Cana had to go there .. " She stood up with tears in her eyes and hugged Lucy . She said ," Lucy .. I'm sorry for the bad things I've done to you .." Lucy hugged her back and said ," Even thought I don't know what you did , I forgive you ..! "

A few days later , Team Natsu on a job

Juvia tagged along and the team was separated into groups of two . The teams were , Natsu and Lucy , Gray and Juvia ( Juvia forced it to happen lol ) , Erza and Wendy , Happy and Charle . The exceeds were supposed to fly and alert them of any danger in the sky .

Natsu was very happy with the grouping as he got to spend time with Lucy alone . Lucy on the other side , was feeling awkward . Just then , Happy , who was in the sky , shouted ," ENEMIES ! AT THREE O'CLOCK ! " He flew away , to check on the other groups . Natsu looked to his right and pulled Lucy behind him . He said ," Get behind me . I'll fight them ." Lucy nodded her head . A group of guys jumped out and surrounded them . Natsu put his hands behind , on Lucy's waist . Just then , a woman in a flowery outfit jumped out . She said ," Hello , I'm Flora . Nice- Oh hello , Lucy ." Lucy's eyes widened , she shivered . She thought ," She's the woman that sold me to dad ! " Natsu asked ," Who are you ?! How do you know Lucy ?! " Lucy said ," S-s-she's the one that sold me off.. to d-dad .. " Lucy's legs gave out at the thought of her 'torture session' with Flora .

Natsu turned behind and knelled down . He put his hands on her shoulders and asked ," Luce ..! What's wrong .. ?! " He frowned at her shivering . His face darkened . He stood up and glared at Flora . He said ," You ..! You did something to her .. ain't I right ?!" Flora smirked at him and said ," Yes . As a matter of fact , I _loved_ her screams ." Natsu got angrier and said ," Fire Dragon's ROAR !" A huge enormous amount of flames came out of his mouth . Flora said ," Shit ! He's a dragon slayer . Rose Shield ! " A huge rose came out from underneath her and protected her against the fames , but it burnt off the rose . She said ," Tch . Iver's not here , dammit ." Lucy stood up as the guys started to initiate attacks on Natsu . She said ," Aries . Taurus . Scorpio . Saggitarius . " Aries shielded for Lucy , Taurus and scorpio defeated the guys while Saggitarius helped out Natsu . Lucy took out her whip and helped Taurus and Scorpio after closing Aries's gate . They defeated the guys , so Lucy closed their gates with a word of Thanks . Just then , Natsu noticed a guy aiming for Lucy in the bushes of the forest . Flora said ," Distracted . " She attacked Natsu with a huge rose thorn . Natsu fell on the ground , suffering damage . Just then , the guy said ," Melt , Lucy Heartfillia ! " He shot out a watery sphere that was red . Lucy realised him too late , the sphere was too close for her to dogde it . She closed her eyes , ready to get injured . Just then , Lucy heard Natsu groaning , she opened her eyes . He had shielded for her , he was facing her . He said ," Shit ," and fell on the ground .


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu fell on the ground . Lucy's eyes teared up , her legs gave out and she shook Natsu . She said ," Ne .. Natsu .. Wake up .. " He didn't move . Saggitarius shot his arrow at the guy in the bushes . Flora laughed and said ," Lucy , how does it feel to lose your loved one ..? " Lucy ignored her and kept shaking Natsu for quite awhile . Her tears fell out continuously . Just then , Natsu's hand slowly reached out for her hand , he grabbed it .

" Nat .. su ..?"

" Luce .. were you crying ..?"

" Of course ! I .. I thought .. "

" I'm sorry to worry you , Luce ." He sat up and hugged Lucy .

" Natsu .. " She blushed .

Natsu stood up and stared right in Flora's eyes . Flora said ," I-Impossible ! His magic sphere could melt anything ! " Natsu said ," Sorry for not dying . I intend to live , for Lucy and everyone else ! And only when I can see Igneel .. I won't die ! " He used all his attack moves on her and ended her with a secret art . She fell back , defeated . Just then , Natsu also fell down . Lucy managed to grab him . He said ,"Damn , I'm exhausted . " Lucy blushed and smiled at him warmly . She said ," Good job .. Natsu .." He then fell asleep .

Back at Natsu's home

Natsu lay in bed , sleeping . Happy was sleeping with him . Lucy was cooking . Just then , Natsu woke up . He said ," Oh hey , Luce .. I smell food .. I'm hungry .." He got up . Lucy said ," I know , your stomach was growling when you were sleeping . Just wait a while more-" Natsu put his hands around her waists and hugged her . Lucy blushed , her heart was pounding so hard , she could hear it . She said ," N-natsu ..?" He was silent .

" Natsu ..? What are you doing ..? "

" Just for a while , Luce . Let me hug you like this . "

" .. Alright ."

" ..."

"..."

" .. Ne , natsu .. "

" Hm ?"

" I .. feel strange when I'm with you .."

" What ..? What do you mean ?"

" Listen ," she shut her eyes and turned around .

 _Lucy started ," Whenever you touch me , the sensation , I can't forget about it ..! And when you smile , my heart goes crazy and I blush like hell . I just can't stop thinking about you all day .. I miss you even when I just saw you .. Every moment I'm with you ..my heart just goes crazy and .. whenever you talk so happily with Lis , my heart's burning with jealously .. and it hurts .. I just don't get this feeling ..I .. love you .. Natsu .." Natsu now put one of his hands on her head and the other on her lower back . He pushed her towards him and hugged her . He replied ," I love you too , Luce ."_

(This is her imagination ^ )

Lucy blushed and said ," Nothing .." She turned around and went back to cooking . Natsu put his hands on the counter and said ," What is it ? Tell me ." Lucy shook her head and said ," Nothing .." Her hair hit his face . He said ," Lucy .. your hair smells amazing ..! " He sniffed her hair . She looked back and said ," It's not-" Their faces were really close , both of them blushed . Natsu intended to take advantage of the situation , he leaned in , wanting to kiss her . Lucy turned back right when they were about to kiss . Natsu said ," Why'd you do that ? Such a mood spoiler .." He pouted . Lucy stopped stirring , she turned around and kissed him on the cheek . She said ," This .. is enough .. right?" She went back to cooking . Natsu walked back and sat on the floor , his face red as a tomato . Now , he really wanted to kiss her , but since she wasn't his , he held back . Lucy was done cooking , she woke Happy up and watched Natsu and Happy enjoy the meal .

At the guild

Lucy walked over to Gray's table and sat opposite him . He said ," Hey , Lucy . Oh , here . The key to your room . " She just was about to grab it when Gray suddenly pulled his hand back , not letting her have the key . He thought ," What am I doing .. I should give it to her .. but .. there's Natsu's scarf there .. Whatever . I can't choose Lucy's lover . She needs to decide it for herself .. But .. I don't wanna let go .. " He put the key on the table and said ," Take it . It's late , you should go home ." He walked off . Lucy thought ," Late ? It's only 5 .. I should just go home .." She took the key and walked home . As she went in her room (Mira told her where it was ) , she put her bag down and lied on the bed . She thought ," It's so cold .. I should go and take a bath . " She took a nice hot bath and dried her hair . Then , she got in bed . She thought ," It's so warm .. What ? It's warm ..? My lower body's cold .. so it shouldn't be the blanket . She dug under pillow , and saw a scarf and a heart-shaped key . She thought ," What is this ..? Is this my scarf ? " She sniffed the scarf and it reminded her of her favourite person . She thought ," Natsu .. Natsu ..?! This.. is Natsu's .. ? She held the key and looked at it closely . She lifted the scarf to see whether there was anything underneath it . She saw a note and took it out . She put down the scarf and key , and she opened the note .

 _I'm giving you my favorite scarf , cuz' you always seem cold when going to missions in a cold area . When you wear it , it's really nice and hot ! And the key .. If you've decided to accept me , come to my room and put it on my table . If not , you can either keep it .. or .. throw it away ._

A tear dropped down Lucy's cheek . She touched her face and thought ," A tear ..? " Just then , her head hurt , real bad . All the memories came back to her . Tears dripped down from her face , she put her hands on her face and cried . She thought ," I .. need to go ..! " Still crying , she left her room with Natsu's scarf and key . She ran to Gray's house and banged the door . She shouted ," Gray ..! I need to talk to you ..! "

" Lucy ..?" Gray said , behind her . She turned around and hugged him .

" I missed you ..! " Lucy said .

" Lucy .. Did your memories .. come back ..?"

" Why does that matter ? As long as we're together , I don't need the memories .."

" It .. matters ," he grabbed her hand and pushed her away gently . " If you remember , then go . Natsu should be the one you're going to , not me ..! "

" You .. you're right . I should be , but I felt like I needed to talk to you first . " Gray managed a smile and wiped her tear away .

" Then ... let's go to the park ." He held her hand and walked to the park .

On the way , she kept looking at their hands . Gray said ," This'll be the last time , so no need to kept looking at it ." She looked at Gray and said ," Gray .. I ..! " Gray said ," Woah , slow down . We haven't even reached there yet . Give me more of our time left , would you ?" He looked at her and forced a smile . She nodded her head . Once they reached , they sat on the bench .

" The night's really nice . I should do this more often ."

" .. Gray .. I .. "

" I know , you love Natsu ."

" Er .. I .."

" I knew all along , Lucy . Whenever he did something to you , even with me around , you would blush . I just couldn't have the courage to let you go . And now-"

" I do ! I do love Natsu .. but .. _I also loved you_ .. I felt sorry to you .. It's like I was cheating on you mentally .. I'm really sorry .. I .. even though I wanted to get rid of the feelings , I couldn't do it .. I just love Natsu too much .. Gray .. I .. "

" Lucy , you don't have to apologize .. I should be the one to say sorry .. I knew how you felt and yet .. I couldn't let go .. I just made you suffer .. "

" No .. Gray I-"

" _Go ._ "

" Wha- "

" Go . To Natsu . I understand , so go . "

" But- "

" I .. want to be alone right now .. I'll be fine .. so go . "

" .. I .. Okay .."

Lucy ran away . Gray said to himself ," My coolnees .. faded .. Crap .." He started to cry . Just then , Juvia appeared behind and said ," Gray-sama .. "

Natsu's house

Lucy ran in the house and no one was inside . She said ," Where is he ?!" She ran off again . Lucy searched high and low , but she couldn't find him anywhere . She thought about going home and talk to him tomorrow , but she had to talk to him today . It was nearly 3 a.m and she was still searching . She sat down in the middle of the road , and thought ," Geez ..! Where is he .. ?! I'm .. so tired .." She was about to fall , but a hand grabbed her .

" Luce .. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !? " Lucy opened her eyes an saw Natsu .

" Natsu .. " Lucy said .

" Maybe she got lost .." Happy said .

" Well .. I'm gonna have to her tomorrow . Damn , Lucy , where do you live now ..?"

" .. zzz.." Lucy fell asleep .

" I just have to bring her to my house instead then .." He sighed and carried her bridal-style .


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy thought ," It's so warm .. Feels like Natsu .. " She slowly opened her eyes . The first thing she saw was Natsu's bare skin , his chest . She was so close to him , sleeping on his right arm . She could feel his breathing . Just then , he put his left arm over her and hugged her while pulling her closer . Lucy blushed , she was as red as a tomato . Lucy also wanted to do something , so she put her arms around his waist and hugged him .

" Luce ..? You awake ..? "

" N-natsu ..?! "

" Yeah ? Morning , Luce ! " He grinned at her .

" M-m-morning .." She blushed after he grinned at her . She buried her face on his chest .

" Luce .. I'm hungry .."

" I'll make breakfast for you later .. Just stay like this for a while more .." She smiled .

" O-okay .." Natsu blushed as he hugged her tighter .

After a few minutes , Lucy loosened her grip on Natsu and got up . She said ," Natsu .. I remember .. everything .." Natsu got up and said ," Really ?! That's great ! " He back-hugged Lucy with a huge grin on his face . Lucy blushed , and turned around to look at Natsu . She said ," Natsu .. There are things I need to tell you and things you have to tell me . "

" What is it ? "

" Lisanna .. told me a year ago .. that you thought I was annoying , and you were disgusted by me .. and .. you told her that you hoped for me to get out of your face ... That's why .. I disliked you all these while .. But- "

" Baka ! " He hugged her ." I would never say that to you ! "

" Wait," she gently pushed him away . " Listen to me first .. I disliked you for that one year .. but after I came back , you just distracted me .. my eyes just kept following you .. and unknowingly .. I .. I .. Natsu .. I unknowingly .. _fell in love with you again_ .."

Natsu blushed and said ," Luce .. I'm cold ." She frowned and said ," HAH ?! I just confessed to you and your reaction is you're cold ?! " Natsu said ," Why can't I say I'm cold ? I'm cold , so make me warm ." He opened his arms . Lucy thought ," M-make him warm ?!" She blushed and hugged him . He hugged her back and whispered into her ears ," I love you too ." Natsu pushed Lucy away and pulled her back , but he tilted his head and their lips touched . As they kissed , Natsu explored her mouth , from her tongue to her jawline .

" Okay , stooooop ! Enough of your kisses .. I'm hungry , Lucy .. " Happy said , half awake . They broke off the kiss , both blushing . Lucy said ," I .. uh .. I'll .. go make breakfast now ! " She left his embrace and ran into the kitchen . She was blushing hard , her whole face was red . Then , Natsu went in the kitchen , and cornered Lucy . He teased ," Wanna continue where we left off .. Luce ?" Their eyes met , and Natsu inched closer . He kissed her once again , exploring her mouth as his hands reached to touch the back of her neck . Lucy pushed Natsu away from her and said ," Time out , Natsu ... I .. need to cook breakfast .." Natsu pouted ," Such a mood killer ... Alright .. I'll get ready then ."

After breakfast

They were leaving the house when Lucy said ," Natsu , wait . I need to give you something ." She dug in her pocket and took out the heart-shaped key . She handed it to Natsu and said ," There ! I accept your feelings ..! " Lucy smiled . Natsu said ," Huh ? Oh this key .. hmm what did I write on the note again .." Lucy hit his head and said ," You told me to give the key to you if I accepted your feelings .." Natsu replied ," But I thought it was put it on the table of my room .. " Lucy smacked his head and said ," So you _do_ remember afterall ..! " Natsu grinned at her and she just blushed . Happy crept behind them and said ," You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other ..!" They said in synchronisation, " SHUDDAP , CAT ! " They looked at each other and laughed .

At the guild

Lucy and Natsu barged in together and said ," WE'RE HERE ! " Mirajane said ," As lively as ever huh ? " Lucy saw Gray and said , " Hello , Gray ! " Gray noticed something , they were holding hands . Mirajane asked ," Why are the two of you .. holding hands .. ? " Natsu grinned and said , " Oh , no biggie . We even kissed ! " Lucy smacked his head , his head went into the floor . She said ," We .. didn't do .. anything .." She looked at Gray . He smiled at her and told her through telepathy ," It's okay , Lucy . Just tell them . I'll be fine . " Lucy blushed and said , " Okay .. Natsu and I are .. g-g-going - " Natsu stood up and kissed her right in front of everyone . He said ," Alright PEOPLE , LUCY IS MINE AND MINE ONLY ! SO IF ANY OF YOU GUYS TRY TO FLIRT WITH HER ..! I'LL KILL YOU . " They laughed . Gray smiled and thought ," At least he can bring you happiness , Lucy . " Gray stood up and said ," If you make her cry , we'll never forgive you ! " Natsu grinned and said , " Okay ! I won't make her cry ! I promise ! "

And so .. their relationship started . Lisanna found her love with Bickslow . Juvia and Gray got together .

3 years later

" Nashi ! Nashi ! Where are you ..? " Lucy called out .

" She's probably hiding in the tree again . " Happy said .

" Nashi ! Stop playing already .. It's about time you came back ! " Lucy called out again .

" Okay okay , Mom . I'm here . " Nashi said as she jumped down .

" I told you not to go up the trees , right ?! What if you get hurt ?! I .. can't afford to .. lose you .. " Lucy scolded as she hugged her daughter with teary eyes .

" M-mom .. I'm sorry .. When's dad coming back ..? " Nashi said .

" .. I .. don't know .. I don't even know if he's going to come back .. " Tears dropped down Lucy's face as she said that .


	24. Chapter 235

1 year ago

Natsu came in the house with a dark expression . Lucy stopped playing with Nashi and called Happy to play with her . Lucy walked up to Natsu and asked ," Natsu , what's wrong ? Did something happen? Why is your expression .. " Natsu hugged Lucy tightly . Lucy blushed and asked, " N-natsu .. ? " He didn't say anything and just hugged her tighter every minute . Lucy hugged him back and smiled . She patted his back gently and said ," What's wrong , Natsu ..? Hm ? "

Natsu hugged her tighter and said ," Luce .. I .. need to go to .. war. " Lucy froze . Her patting stopped , she just froze on the spot . Natsu whispered ," Luce .. I'm sorry .. Really sorry ... to both you and Nashi .. " She was too shocked to move , Natsu slowly pushed Lucy away . He asked ," Luce ..? You okay- "

*punch*

Lucy punched Natsu on his left cheek . He flew away . She shouted ," IF YOU'RE SORRY THEN DON'T GO ! BAKA! " She ran out of the house . Nashi asked Happy ,"Ne , Happy . Is mummy angry with daddy ? She punched him and he flew like really far away from the house . Did daddy do something wrong ? " Happy patted her and said ," No no no , he didn't . Lucy's just in a bad mood today . Your dad told her something that made her more angrier that's why she punched him . " Nashi asked ," I don't understand .. " Happy sweat-dropped and said ," You'll understand later . You're only one and a month old .. " Natsu flew back in the house . He said , " Hey , Nashi . Where did mummy go ? " Nashi asked ," Why ? You made her angry after all ! I'm not telling you ! " She folded her arms and acted like she was angry . Natsu looked away and thought ," Oh my god ..! She's just like Lucy and it's soooooo cute ! " Natsu ran out of the house to look for Lucy .

At night

Natsu finally found Lucy , she was sitting at her previous house in Hirotsume town . She sat there looking at the moon . Natsu sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulder . " Hey , " Natsu murmured . Lucy had teary-eyes .

" What , " Lucy replied .

" Remember when I told everyone that I liked you ? "

" ..un. "

" I don't anymore . _Because I love you_ ."

" .. "

" Remember how we met ? "

" Yeah ," Lucy giggled as she answered .

" Gramps said that only an intervention of the soul mate and dissipate a charm of love . So basically I'm your soul mate , cuz I broke the spell . "

" Don't get cocky .. "

" Luce ... you will always be in my heart , no matter where I go . So can you trust me to come back home after the war ? "

" ... I .. I'm sorry for being so selfish and all , those people need you guys and .. here I am .. being so selfish .. asking you not to go . I .. I trust you . So you better come back ! "

Natsu smiled and then pushed her to face him . She was trying not to cry , but she cried in the end . Tears rolled down her face endlessly. Natsu grinned and wiped her tears . He said ," I love you , " and inched forward , towards her . Their lips came in contact , and it was a long , sweet 'kiss' . It was just an ordinary kiss , no involvement of whatsoever , only their lips . Natsu broke off the kiss after a while . Lucy said ," I love you too . Natsu held her hands , neither of them wanted to let go . She leaned on him , her head on his shoulder . That night , they looked at the moon together .

The next day , Natsu packed his bag early in the morning . He had one last meal of Lucy's delicious breakfast . Nashi woke up and asked ," Daddy ..? Where are you going ..? " Natsu squatted and patted her head . " I'm going to save people . There are people out there that needs my help . Nashi , be a good girl and listen to your mom , okay ? " Nashi asked ," Are you going far away ? When are you coming back ? " Nashi held her father's hand , not wanting to let go . Natsu put his other hand on hers and said ," I don't know when I'll come back . But I'll definitely come back to see you . _Definitely ._ Come here . " He hugged her tightly , she did too . He pushed her away gently and said ," I have to go , darling . Come here , Happy . " He opened his arms wide and Happy flew into his arms in tears . Natsu hugged him . Lucy stood there and smiled . Natsu said ," I'll miss you , Happy . Take care of Nashi and Luce for me , okay ? And yourself too , of course . " Happy murmured , " Okay ..! I'll take care of them , so you make sure you come back ! " The pinkette replied ," Of course . " Just before he left the house , he hugged Lucy tightly . He whispered ," I'll miss you , Luce . " She whispered back ," Me too . " She pushed him away and said ," You should get going . You're gonna be late . " She kicked his butt for him to start . He laughed and walked . He turned around one last time and said ," I love you ! " Nashi replied ," Me too , daddy ! " He waved goodbye .

That was the last time they'd ever seen Natsu dragneel .


	25. Chapter 24

Eleven years later , which is basically ten years after the present

Lucy asked ," Happy, could you send Nashi to the guild today ? " Nashi folded her arms and said ," Why ? I can go myself ! " Happy said while pushing her ," Aye! " After a while , Lucy had suddenly felt insecure . _What's this insecure feeling ..? Nashi ..! ,_ Lucy thought . Lucy abandoned what she was doing and ran out of the house . She called ," Gate of the Southern Cross key , Crux ! " Crux appeared beside her and asked ," Yes , Lucy ? What do you need ? " She said ," Find Nashi Now !" He replied ," Okay ," and started to 'sleep' . After a while , He woke up and said ," Three o'clock now . " She turned to her right and ran into the woods . She saw Nashi on the ground , her face filled with fear . She ran as fast and she could to her . Once she got to her , she hugged her and asked ," You okay ? I'm sorry for not accompanying you . "

" You must be Lucy heartfillia , " oozed a voice . She couldn't hear anything as she was too concerned about Nashi's safety . She stood up in front of Nashi . She asked ," What do you want ? " She glared at him . He grinned at her and forced a different voice , " We will meet again . " He mouthed the last word . Lucy opened her eyes wide , she was shocked . The wind blew and Lucy saw a strand of pink hair from his head . Suddenly , the wind blew harder . Lucy , Happy and Nashi closed their eyes . Once they opened their eyes , the man in the cape was gone . Lucy looked blur , yet surprised . She blinked her eyes and looked at the ground . Then , she quickly stood up and stuttered with her words ," H-happy .. T-take care of Nashi for now ... " Happy asked why . She shouted ," JUST DO IT ! " She ran ahead and searched the woods . That was the first time she had shouted in that way . Happy said ," Aye .. "

Nashi was still shocked at what happened . She slowly stood up with trembling legs. Happy grabbed her and flew her home.

Lucy ran in the woods and searched everywhere . _Is it you ? Natsu , is it you ..?! Natsu_ , Lucy thought . She searched for hours , but she couldn't find him . Just then , Happy flew above her . He said ," Lucy .. it's not Natsu .. it can't be .. Let's go home .. " Lucy looked at him said ," .. What about Nashi ?! " Happy said ," Lucy , I left her alone at home . So if you don't come home , maybe she'll get kidnapped . " Lucy frowned and was forced to go home . Happy carried her and said ," I also want to search for him ... I also want to believe it's him , but .. " He got silent . After a while , he said ," Let's just go home . " Lucy and Happy got home . Nashi was not there . Lucy's dark and evil aura surrounded her . She glared at Happy . He sweat-dropped and said ," Err ... I kinda lied to you .. ? " Lucy took out her whip and whipped the floor , ready to give Happy a whacking . The wood cracked . He backed off and said ," L-lucy .. relax .. I sent her to the guild .. Do you really think I would leave her home alone ? " She kept her whip and said ," You'd better not . " She frowned at Happy . He sweat-dropped and asked ," W-what ? " She put her hands on her waists and said ," Well , carry me to the guild ..!" He grabbed her shirt and said ," Aye ! " He flew off to the guild .

Nashi was in the centre of a crowd , other kids crowding around her . She was a beauty , Nashi's hair was rose gold , she had sharp eyes like Natsu but eyes like Lucy . She wore a short cute pink dress . Her hair was half tied , each side was braided . Storm Fullbuster grabbed her hair gently and smelled it . Nashi blushed . He looked up at her and said seductively ," _You smell nice_ . " Nashi blushed harder . Then , Ul Fullbuster smacked his head and said ," Stop teasing her ! She's mine , don't try to steal her heart ! " She hugged Nashi . Then , the door was kicked open . It was Lucy .

Lucy sighed and thought ," Well , if she's in the guild , she should be safe ." Mira asked ," What's wrong, Lucy ? Having a bad day ? " Lucy replied , " Kinda , " and went to sit on her usual place . Just then , Nashi ran to her mother and said ," Mom ..! Can't you change my name ?! It's a boy's name , isn't it ?! Ne , mom .. Mom ~ " Lucy said ," Nashi .. I'm sorry but I can't . Not until .. " Nashi continued her sentence ," Find dad . I get it , so why don't we go find him ? It's not confirmed that he's dead , so we still have hope ! Let's just go and find dad and I get to change my name ! It's a win-win situation , mom ." Nashi grinned at her . Lucy blushed and thought ," Her smile .. it's like Natsu's .. I miss it .. Ah .. it hurts ..." She stood up and said ," To you- Nevermind . Go and play . " Nashi pouted and walked away . Lucy smiled at that . _She's so much like Natsu .. Our luna_ , Lucy thought . Actually , they had wanted to name Nashi 'Luna' , but Lucy had made a promise .

Flashback to before Natsu left

After they kissed , Lucy leaned on Natsu's shoulder .

" Luce , " Natsu said .

" Yeah ? " She replied .

" I jus realised that Nashi was a girl .. and that ' Nashi was a boy name ."

" You just realised ?! "

" Well , she looked like a boy .. "

" Gosh , you are as dense as ever .. "

" If it's like that .. why don't we make a promise ? "

" What kind of promise ? "

" Since it's a boy name , Nashi won't like it when she gets older and she'll want to change it . "

" Okay .. then ? "

" Let's change her name when I come home . "

" To what ? "

" Hmm .. Maybe your name ? THEN I'LL CALL NASHI LITTLE LUCY AND CALL YOU BIG LUCY ! MUAHAHAHAHA! ! "

" You .. seriously .. Hmm .. how about _Luna_ ? "

" Luna ? Nah , it sounds weird . "

" It's not that _weird_ . I like the name . It represents us . Like Levy used to call us ' Nalu ' , so backwards is Luna . It's an nice name . "

" ... I don't get it . "

" You don't have to , Natsu . "

" So in short , her name is us ..? Well , I'm not really that against the name . Since you like it , then it's fine . "

Lucy blushed and said ," O-okay .. " He then pecked her cheek .

End of flashback

Nashi was just starting to learn the spells of a fire dragon . She was practicing with Gajeel , for these years , he taught her as Natsu asked him for the favour . Lucy went to check how Nashi's practice was progressing . Nashi was a slow learner , so Gajeel got fed up with her most of the time . But he'd keep calm and try to suppress his anger . Lucy was grateful to him to for that . She stood at the side and watched Nashi as she succeeded her first powerful ' Fire Dragon's Roar ' . Her roar destroyed some of the trees in the forest , making a path . She was shocked at it herself too . She smiled and laughed at Gajeel as she jumped up and down forming a Fist in her hand . Gajeel had smiled at her warmly , his smile is one of a father's . Gajeel had always wanted a daughter , but he only had boys . Lucy walked over and Nashi noticed Lucy . Nashi grinned at her mother . Lucy stopped and had a faraway look . She thought of her husband , who she hadn't seen for years . Her heart ached and yearned for Natsu . She wanted to see him for one last time even if it was a short time period . Nashi realised her mother's facial expression and she stopped smiling . She knew she was similar to her father , so she often acted in a different manner . She tried not to do things that her father did . Nashi had known that Lucy was crying every night after her dad left , thinking of Natsu . She often heard stories about her father , but she had forgotten his face . Nashi ran to Lucy and said ,"Mom , did you see that ?! It was awesome , right ? " Lucy patted her head and said ," Yeah , it was . You did a good job , Lu- *coughs * Nashi . " Nashi smiled at her and returned to Gajeel , hoping to learn more .


	26. Chapter 25 (Last Chapter)

Nashi trained hard every morning , in order to be strong and protect her mother instead of the opposite way . Since her father wasn't here , she thought she'd accompany her mother in place of her father . When she had finished , she washed up and changed . She ate the breakfast that Lucy had prepared . Lucy said ," Nashi , I have to give you something ." Nashi asked what it was . Lucy stood up , walked and opened her drawer . She took out her whip and gave it to Nashi . Nashi said ," Mom .. isn't this .. your whip ..? Why are you ..? " Lucy smiled and said ," I'm giving it to you . So that whenever you get in trouble or your magic is nullified , you can use this for defense . " Lucy put it in Nashi's arms . She took it and said ," But .. mom .. then won't you be able to protect yourself from now on ? " Lucy replied ," I'll be fine . I have my spirits , after all . " Nashi looked happy to have it . Lucy smiled . Nashi said ," Mom , I also have a gift for you . I'll give you later . Then , I'll be off ! " Lucy nodded her head and sent her off . Happy followed her . After Nashi left the house , Lucy's legs gave out . She broke out in tears . She said to herself ," Ugh ... it hurts .. Natsu .. where are you ..? "

Guild

Again , Nashi was in the centre of a crowd . Storm then had enough . He grabbed her hand and ran out of the guild . Nashi asked ," Storm .. what's wrong ..? " Storm panted for air . He said ," I can't stand it anymore .. ! " Nashi asked ," W-what ..? " He walked towards her , she walked back until she leaned against the wall . He punched the wall and said ," I'm not gonna ... I can't take it anymore .. ! I hate it when other guys look at you !" Nashi blinked a few times and asked , " What ..? What do you mean ..? " He looked into her eyes and said ," Are you an idiot ? You didn't even realise ? " Nashi blushed and asked ," R-realise what ..? " He inched forward and kissed her . As their lips touched , Storm pushed himself on her , making the kiss deeper . Then , he broke off the kiss . He said , " I like you , baka . " He was blushing while he confessed . Nashi blushed harder and said ," M-me too .. I like you .. " He smiled at her and she smiled back .

They went back into the guild . Ul hugged Nashi and said ," Storm ! What did you do to my darling ! " Storm pulled Nashi away from Ul and hugged her . A slight blush was seen from his face . He announced ," From today onwards ..! LUNA DRAGNEEL IS MINE SO YOU GUYS DON'T TOUCH HER ..! Including you , Ul . I'll get jealous . " Nashi smacked his head and whispered ," Shhh ..! Don't call me that name in public , mom'll get mad ! " Lucy's bangs covered her eyes . She walked silently to Nashi . Lucy stood in front of the couple , silent . " M-mom .. I... I .. I didn't mean to .. " , Nashi said , stuttering with her words . Lucy raised her hand , Nashi shut her eyes close . Lucy put her hand on Nashi's head . Nashi said ," .. Mom ..? "Lucy smiled and said ," Good job in finding your name , Luna . I've wanted to call you that since you were born . And I finally can . " Luna opened her eyes and looked at Lucy . Luna said ," But , mom .. ! What about Dad ? " Lucy's face darkened once again . She said ," About dad .. I'm sure .. he'll- "

* door kicks open *

" I"M BACK , GUYS ! "

( From now on , the girl Nashi will be called ' Luna' while .. someone else is gonna be called 'Nashi )

Lucy stiffened . She stopped talking . The voice sounded similar to Natsu's . Lucy whispered ," Give me my whip for now , Luna . " Luna took it out and handed it to her mother . Lucy looked behind and said ," NASHI DRAGNEEL ! " She ran to the him and whipped him . She tied him up . Apparently , Lucy had a second child after Natsu had left . She had named him the same name as Luna at first . Apparently , she wanted a child named ' Nashi ' as well . She was gonna explain it all to them when they were of age to understand but Nashi ( the brother , not Luna ) had already learnt how to use magic . Unlike Luna , he was a fast learner .

But he was special . He couldn't learn more than eight spells of dragon slayer magic . He only knew the iron fist punch , roar , claw , grip strike , crushing fang and three other secret arts . There were so much more to learn , but he couldn't muster enough power to cast the spell . Whenever he wanted to cast a different spell , his magic power decreases and gets exhausted . Lucy noticed that he had this 'disability' , so she tried teaching him celestial magic . As a surprise , he learnt it as fast as he had learnt dragon slayer magic . Lucy had passed down some of her keys to him , but she didn't give him a few like Virgo , Aquarius and Leo . She told him that they take up a lot of his magic , so it might decrease his slayer magic power . She didn't want him to suddenly run out of magic during a fight , so she gave him the ones that required less magic power .

Lucy scolded ," So ..?! What kind of interesting , strength-increasing job did you go this time ..?! HUH? Do you really want a beating from me this time ?! " Nashi said pitifully ," Sorry .. ! Sorry , mom ! I'll tell you the next time I go on a job ..! " On some days , Nashi would disappear and go on jobs without telling Lucy . This time , it made her angry , since she had a bad morning . She released Nashi and returned the whip to Luna . Luna kept it and ran to Nashi . She hugged him and asked ," Where were you , my cute little brother ? I was worried sick ! Well , mom too . " Nashi frowned and said ," Idiot sister , don't make me look like a baby .. ! " He pushed her away and went to the job request board . Lucy shouted ," TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME , IDIOT SON ! " Nashi sighed and shouted ," I GOT IT , I GOT IT ! STOP NAGGING ALREADY , OLD MOM ! " Lucy hit the table and said ," I'M NOT THAT OLD ! " After a while , she calmed down and sat down .

" Nashi ..? You're back .. " said a voice .

Nashi turned to his right . It was Erzelle .( Okay , I know the name's weird . I DONT KNOW WHAT THEIR CHILD'S NAME IS ) She had purple long hair , her eyes were blue and she had a mark on her face like her dad , Jellal . She had a innocent smile and was very girly , but when it came to fighting , she behaved exactly like her mother , Erza . Erzelle was very strong and merciless . She asked ," Wanna spar ? " Nashi blushed at the sight of his crush , but he shook his head , rejecting her offer .

Luna walked over to Lucy , she whispered in her ear ," Mom , meet me at your old house at five in the evening , alright ? I have something to give you . " Luna was about to walk away when Lucy grabbed her hand and asked ," How are you gonna go there ? You can just give it to me here . " Luna put her other hand on Lucy's and said ," Mom , you really have no idea , do you ? Anyways , I'll be going with Storm , so it'll be fine . " She smiled and walked away .

Evening

It was already five thirty , and Luna wasn't there yet . Lucy started to worry . Lucy looked at the spot Natsu and her sat on the last night that Natsu had been here . Lucy smiled at the memory , she went to sit where Natsu had previously sat . She closed her eyes . Memories of Natsu and her had flooded her thoughts . She started to tear up , but she didn't even realise it . Then , she opened her eyes and realised her tears . She wiped her tears and said to herself ," Why am I crying .. ? Stupid me .. "

" I know , right ? Why are you crying ... Luce ? "

Lucy blinked for a few times , tears dropping down her face . She slowly stood up , her legs were shaking . Her mind was blank , she couldn't think of anything . She saw a person's reflection in the river . Natsu's reflection . She slowly turned her head . There stood Natsu Dragneel , in the cape that Lucy had seen the other morning . Her legs gave out , tears still coming out continuously out of her eyes . Natsu ran to her , grabbing her in time so that she wouldn't fall on the grass hard . He smirked and said ," Did you just fall for me again ? " Lucy didn't look at him , she couldn't . She couldn't bring herself to look at him , or even believe that he was there . Natsu tried to search for her gaze , but since he didn't , he put his hand on her chin and pulled it so that she looked at him directly .

Now , she was looking directly into his eyes . She raised her hand , it was shaking . She slowly reach out to his face . She cupped his cheek and slowly cupping the other with her other hand . She caressed his face and stuttered with her words ," N-nat .. su ... I-it's r-really .. you .. r-right ..? I-I'm not dreaming , am I ? " He grinned at her and said ," You're not . I'm really here , baka . I missed you so much . " There it was , the grin she loved so much . She hugged him immediately . She wailed . Natsu hugged her back and patted her back . He comforted ," It's okay , Luce . I'm here . I'll always be here for you . " Lucy slowly started to hit Natsu's back . She said ," You asshole ..! Where have you been .. I .. have been searching for you .. You're so mean .. ! " Natsu said warmly ," I have always been in your heart , baka . Now that I'm here , do you still think I'm mean ? " She shook her head .

" Surprise , mom ! " Luna and Storm said , stepped out of their hiding spots .

" Supp , old mom . S-surprise .. " Nashi said . He was also with them .

Lucy looked at them and opened out her arm , Natsu following her . Luna and Nashi got into their arms . After hugging , Natsu asked ," Luna , who's that brat-looking kid there ? " Storm shouted ," I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BRAT , YOU OLD GEEZER ! " Natsu flared up and said ," WHAT , YOU WANNA FIGHT , BRAT ?! " Luna put her index finger on her mouth , telling storm to shut it . She said , " Erm , he's my boyfriend .. He's the son of Gray and Juvia .. " Natsu said ," No wonder the way he spoke seemed very similar . WAIT WHAT ?! LUNA , YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ?! AND IT'S ICE PRINCESS'S SON ?! " Storm said ," What , got a problem with that , old geezer ? " Lucy , on the other end , was still scolding and nagging to Nashi about informing her whenever he went on a job . Natsu back hugged Lucy and said ," Shall we talk , dear ? " He pulled her away .

He put her inside the house and said ," Come on , it's very obvious our son is annoyed by your nagging , Luce . I know you're old but- " She smacked his head and said ," I"M NOT THAT OLD ! " Then , he asked ," Oh yeah .. how did we have a son ? I thought it was only Luna ? " Lucy said ," I don't know ! I only knew about Nashi after you left . What happened by the way ..? You don't looked like you've aged a lot . " Natsu acted cute and said ," I don't age ~ " Again , Lucy smacked his head . He said ," Okay okay . So , I was trapped in Tenroujima again . That bloody dragon , acknologia appeared again . I tried to find about what happened to Igneel , but he didn't say anything . I wonder if he's mute ... Then , when I was about to get killed by his attack , Mavis saved me . That was about five years ago . Before that , the war went on and on . " Lucy nodded her head and said ," I see .. " Then , she started to tear up again . Natsu panicked and asked ," W-what's wrong now ? " She said ," I .. thought something bad happened to you .. that you'll never appear in front of me again ..! " He scoofed at her and hugged her . He said ," I'll never leave you in this world alone . Ever . "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story has officially come to an end . I think this is one of the longest chapters haha . Hope you guys enjoyed it ! I will have another Nalu story coming up soon ! Look forward to it !

Oh and please comment on the story thank you ! Well , if you want to . CIAO PEOPLE !


End file.
